Secrets Of The Soul
by SoulEaterUnlimited
Summary: Maka Albarn is a normal girl, living a normal life, until one fatal day. Her entire world is flipped upside down and now she's dragged into a world full of secrets, tragedy, fear, madness, and what else? She's not too eager to find out. She wanted to know one little thing and instead she opened up a doorway into an entire mess of secrets! {Hiatus} Bordering T-M AU
1. Albarn's New Lifestyle

_**Secrets Of The Soul**_

_**Chapter 1 - Albarn's New Lifestyle**_

* * *

Maka Albarn was a normal, seventeen year old girl, with a semi-normal life. She never wanted to get dragged into a world full of evil, secrets, monsters, freaks, and idiots. No, she didn't ask for any of that. All she wanted to do was follow in her mothers footsteps and become an amazing scholar, who would one day travel the world in search of adventure, and knowledge. Her mother was amazing, unlike her "good-for-nothing" Papa, who spent his time out at the bars, picking up women. She hated him for that, he knew it, and there was nothing he could do about it. She liked it that way.

Her life wasn't too unusual, except for the fact she lived alone. Her mother sent her money for rent and food, along with a few postcards and photos. Her recent postcard came all the way from Paris, where her mother had taken a picture of the grand Eiffel tower.

Maka didn't typically have any friends, none that were worth talking about really. She had a few at her current school, a lowly high-school in the lonely town of Loew Village. It was small, quiet, quaint, and a bit boring for her sake. She loved a bit of peace, but a never-ending cycle of repetition to be formed into a life style and relived every single day for the rest of your life, that was a bit too much. She knew it, and her mother knew it, however, none of them dared change a thing about it. Her mother, Kami, liked the fact she knew where her daughter was at all times, and that the chances of anything "dangerous" happening was very unlikely. Kami always told her that when the time came, she would break free from the never-ending cycle of events and occurrences and something spectacular would change her world. Though she had no idea what her mother was talking about, she ignored it and proceeded casually.

Nothing ever changed. Nothing ever slowed, quickened, sped or shortened. Everything remained at its boring constant pace. Even the other students at school seemed to be drawn into some invisible force, chaining them, as well, to the never ending repetitious life-style. At one point, it was so bad, Maka could almost anticipate every conversation, every single word, and movement before it had been thought of, spoke, said, or done. She remained un-phased for her mothers sake, however, knowing very well if her mother had put up with such a quiet school, she'd be able to do the same with a positive attitude.

Average life, to say the least. Maka didn't ask for anything spectacular, maybe a bit of a change once in a while, but she surely didn't expect one little change to rock her entire world, turning it upside down and backwards in the process. However, come Monday morning, that's exactly what happened.

It's Saturday night. She's tired, bored, and depressed. Her mother had sent her latest postcard, along with a fair extra amount of money, she had not under any circumstances asked for. Yet, there it was, nearly a pound of money sitting in such a tiny envelope, swelled with such greed it almost refused to open. After a flick or two of a letter opener, the stacks of green had poured out, in the exact amount of two grand.

Her eyes widened, the expression on her face must have read "surprised" because even the moon had looked down at her, staring upon her bedroom window, cackling with pure satisfaction. She shoved the money off to the side for a second, reaching further into the much too large envelope for a card. There was none, to her surprise. It wasn't like her mother to send money, especially this much money, with no return address or postcard. The only clue that had pointed to the envelope being sent by her mother, was the word "Albarn" written in pink pen on outside.

_"Could it be from..Papa?"_, she mumbled to herself, _"Papa doesn't write like this."_

She's baffled. There was no explanation about why her mother would do this, Kami simply wasn't this complicated. She usually stated every intention in her letter, along with her postcard. Today, there was nothing. The one postcard she's received in over a month and it's an utter mystery.

In the end, all she could do was shrug it off and pay the rent, leaving her with an even amount of fifteen hundred.

As she approached her apartment door, she noticed a small envelope sticking out from under the doorway. She raised an eyebrow and picked it up, skin crawling as she reads the back.

Read In Safe Environment. Trust No One.

The words are written in pink pen, in her mothers handwriting, just as the envelope before. She looked around, finding nobody, silently obeying the card as she casually took it inside. Placing her backpack on the couch, she quickly ripped the top of the letter open. More money and a letter spilled out. The letter written in the same pink pen as each previous envelope. Her mothers favorite color was pink, and she had fairly neat handwriting. Every single sign pointed to her mother, but why?

The letter puzzled her beyond all else, far more than she thought possible for her mother.

It read,  
_"Dear Maka_  
_I know I haven't been around, and I haven't exactly been mother of the year, for leaving you to live on your own in such a boring town, and I know I am undeserving. However, please, bid your mother one-act of obedience. You're a good kid, asking you to listen isn't much, I know you're capable of far more. However, if you've made any friends in this town, if you have any connections, drop them all. I need you to move. Move far away from this town, gather your things and take the train I've scheduled for you to Death City. Spirit knows everything, he'll explain it all in due time. For now, just take the money I've given you and go. Show Spirit the letter, he'll know exactly what to do. I've sent you some extra money if you used the first bit on your rent, or food. _

_Love, _  
_ Kami."_

Her heart had fallen down into the lowest depths of her soul. She had no idea who this person was, but there was no way it could have been her mother, could it? No, it was definitely her mother. It had to be, there was no other explanation. Her mother was never this complicated, though. Kami had always been an easy to read, loving mother. She would never ask her daughter to do something like this. Would she just expect her to put complete trust in her father, and allow him to take her to a city unknown, for reasons unmentioned? Did she have a choice?

No, she definitely didn't have a choice. At this point, she was arguing with herself, a battle she'd neither win nor lose. It only wasted time. A part of her had longed for adventure, a change, anything to subdue the nagging, optimistic side of her that craved action. The other part, however, enjoyed the quiet life and loved nothing more than to sit down with a good book, who was her mother to get in the way of that? She knew the answer, and she knew that by tomorrow morning she'd end up on a one way ticket to Death City.

Maka shook her head, shaking the thoughts away, though the feelings lingered. She hadn't hesitated to pick up her backpack, stuffing her money and clothes inside, and run two straight blocks to her father's house. To her surprise, he was actually home. Usually on the weekend, he'd be out at the bar somewhere hanging on some poor girls leg. However, tonight wasn't the case, as he was actually quite sober as well, to her surprise.

"Papa?", she knocked on the door as she approached the house, pleading with her fists that somebody may open up.

She felt the need to heed her mothers warning, as a cold fear crept up her spine.

"Maka?", a voice called through the door.

"Papa let me in. It's important.", she sighed through grit teeth.

This would be the one time she would rely on her father, after that, she didn't need him for anything. Never again would she ask him for a favor. Even now she was hesitant and grit her teeth through the process, keeping her mother in the back of her mind.

"Maka! You've come to see your Papa?!", a proud Papa sang as the door flew open.

He looked the same as always, wearing his boring tuxedo and tie, followed by his straight red hair that fell to his shoulders. That was his typical outfit, and his typical look, that somehow won the hearts of many unsuspecting bar skanks.

She ignored him, gently pushing past him as she pulled the letter out of her bag. He closed his jaw, that'd been propped wide open, and took the letter in his hand. His eyes grew wide as he skimmed the pink print.

"Maka, have you packed?", he stated in a serious tone.

She nodded. The tension had changed, Spirit was no longer bubbly or ecstatic, in which she was grateful. Though, she really did wish somebody would tell her what was going on. However, if it meant bring peace to her mother, she would obey.

"Good, we leave as of..", he took a look at his wristwatch and his face had turned a ghostly pale, "Now."

Maka stared up at him, wide-eyed, until he'd broken her concentration by gingerly grabbing both of her arms. She was about to protest, but she'd noticed a pained look in his eyes that spoke for themselves. They claimed an essence of "trust". He pushed her steadily out of the door and into his car where she held her bag protectively in her lap. No words were spoken on the ride to the train station, until he pushed her out of the car with nothing but a simple order.

"Speak to Stein."

What does that even mean? Stein? Who's Stein! The only Stein that could come to mind was Frankenstein He was her fathers old college room-mate. She never asked what happened exactly, but she had heard that Stein had a few "tendencies", that eventually drove Spirit to the door. She didn't want to push it any further than that, though she did want to know why her father suddenly trusted this man with his only daughter.

She took a quick look around the train station. There was a crowd of people who flushed by, shoving past her without warning and without a single "excuse me".

She sighed. How was she supposed to trust somebody she's never met? How was she to know what this man was like? Didn't the letter tell her "Trust No One"? Why did her father ask her to do the exact opposite! None of it made sense.

As another crowd of impatient basta-people flooded by, leaving her exhausted and wearing her patience thin, something new had drawn her attention. The train was sitting there patiently awaiting her, and a man standing outside of the train doors had apparently been doing the same. He was probably one of the oddest characters she's ever met in her life.

For one, he had a screw sticking out of his head. He stood there with his hands in the pocket of his lab coats and a lit cigarette in his mouth. He paid no attention to the people around him and appeared oblivious to the world around him. What baffled her the most, were the sutures strewn about on his body and clothes. Even the glasses covering his eyes seemed to have more personality. Something about the glare they'd give off pierced her soul with deep intimidation. He must be insane, or at least a big part of him.

"Stein?", she mumbled as she approached the strange man.

He ignored the cigarette in his mouth as he plainly stated, "Spirits daughter I take it?"

She nodded, not knowing what else to say.

"Of course. Follow me then, we have much to talk about.", he gestured toward the train, leading her inside.

She followed him until he stopped and took a seat in the back. Reluctantly, she took the seat next to him. He seemed oblivious to every bit of movement.

"Where are we going?", she finally asked.

"Death City.", he sighed, taking another puff off of his cigarette.

"Why?"

"To start your classes. Didn't your father tell you?"

She shook her head.

He laughed a bit, "You'll be studying at the DWMA from now on. I can't tell you anymore than that. Not in public anyway. We've made the arrangements and you'll be staying in Death City for a while, we even have an apartment set up for you not too far from the school. Your mother knows where you're going, and she'll still be able to send you your precious little postcards."

She smiled, knowing her mother would still somehow keep her informed of the situation.

Stein let off another puff, and chuckled. He was definitely creepy, and after each chuckle she felt the growing need to sit as far away from him as possible, but shrugged it off. He was capable of ripping her apart, she knew that much, but he hadn't yet and she was thankful. Would it be a matter of time? With this guy, it was hard to say, so she left it alone.

The train ride was long and boring. She's used to that, however, and luckily made the right call of packing a book or two, (or seven) in her backpack. Her bag was surprisingly big, as it had been able to hold her school uniform, trench coat, many books and her large stack of money. It just screamed "Mug me, I've got my life savings in here!".

She read for a while, escaping to the adventurous world in her storybook. She had escaped from her strange mother, her beyond annoying father, the creepy man sitting next to her, and the mysterious letters that showed up to her doorstep. In a matter of minutes her life's been flipped upside down, what's next? She could make peace with going to a new school, and making new friends. She hadn't been very fond of her earlier friends, who only spoke to her when necessary. Her previous teachers had never taught anything that she didn't already know, or anything she couldn't pick up in a matter of seconds. Moving away from her father would bring a bit of peace to her. She lived so close that she'd seen every "friend" he'd taken into his home for the night.

Halfway through the story, she felt the train ride slow a bit in pace. It maintained a constant speed and somehow, the sound of the wheels hitting the tracks had become a make-shift lullaby. Soon, her eyelids shut and she drifted into a deep sleep (though she was still cautious, and rested her head far away from the man with the screw in his head).

She woke up in a slight daze. It felt as if the day entirely had been nothing more than a dream. It all seemed too unbelievable, putting faith in her father, trusting a man with a screw in his head, her mother who's been sending very complicated messages. Did it all really happen?

The cigarette smoke that blew in her face, confirmed it. She sighed and coughed a bit as she looked up at the man who remained oblivious. Did he even know where he was? Did he care? She didn't know.

"Someone's finally awake.", he stated with a lazy grin on his face.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Two hours."

"Two hours?!"

It definitely didn't feel like two hours. She would've guessed about thirty minutes, she hadn't even been that tired.

"You're a heavy sleeper. I see why Spirit wouldn't let me take my tools, the temptation was almost too much.", he chuckled.

"Temptation?", this man was just plain creepy.

"Never-mind that I suppose. For now let's focus on getting you to the academy, we're just outside of Death City now."

She looked out the window to confirm what he'd said is true. The train had been driving in the middle of a dessert, on a lone set of tracks, that led up to a small station far off to the side of what appeared to be Death City. It was a bit hard to place, they weren't exactly as close to Death City as he'd made them out to be. In fact, it looked about a few miles away.

"What's the academy like?", she finally asked.

"Like any other school I suppose, though we have more unorthodox methods of teaching."

"We? Are you a teacher?"

He nodded, "One of the best. I do hope you'll be in my classroom, I've longed for some new blood to spill on my floor."

She shivered at the thought. This man looked incredibly sadistic, she wouldn't be surprised if his teaching methods involved dissecting his students. Dissection..tools...was he planning to dissect her while she was sleeping? Why did Papa fear this man again? She had the pieces, and she could make them fit, but she decided to leave it alone. A part of her told her this man could smell fear.

"Why am I being transferred to the academy? Did Mama say anything? Why did she send me so much money?", she began to bombard him with lingering questions.

"My, you are the curious one aren't you. Just like your mother. The daughter of the woman who ruined my greatest experiment..", he trailed off.

She didn't like the sound of that.

"Experiment? Stein?"

"That reminds me.", he sighed, taking another puff off his cigarette, "I forgot to introduce myself. How rude of me."

She raised an eyebrow as he turned to face her. This man towered over her, and even then he was just sitting down.

"Dr. FrankenStein. Pleasure to meet you, Maka is it?"

She nodded, "Maka Albarn."

"Right, daughter of Spirit and Kami Albarn."

They remained silent for a while. Maka continued to stare at the window, as she noticed something in the distance. It was a train station, she identified, as the train began to slow.

"Look at that, we're here.", Stein stated, looking out the window as well.

"Follow me and stay quiet.", he ordered.

She obeyed and stayed behind him the entire time. They shuffled through an endless crowd of people, stepping over many luggages and suitcases, ignoring the vicious slurs coming from the other impatient passengers. Though, there weren't as many slurs as there were before Maka had been forced into sticking with Stein, as Stein appeared to have a small thirst for blood, that some of the other passengers seemed to notice. Needless to say, the minute Stein took one look at the impatient basta-people they shut their mouths.

"Where are we going?", she asked once again as she followed him in an endless trail of sand, off to the middle of nowhere.

"I told you. Death City, I'll be taking you to the academy."

"Why?"

"Stop asking that. I'm not supposed to tell you, not in a place like this. Be patient, will you?"

She raised an eyebrow as she curiously stared at the man who had suddenly dropped his serious outlook. He looked much friendlier somehow, with a hint of madness in his eyes but nonetheless, pleasant. She decided to follow his lead and put on a smile as they approached the outskirts of a city.

It was..strange, to say the least. The buildings looked a bit tattered from her point of view, as a few bricks were strewn about and some holes appeared to have been punched into a few walls. She found the damage a bit odd, but shrugged it off as it was no different from taking a trip to nowhere with a man who had been beyond strange.

She followed him all the way around the city. There were many stairs and every building seemed to be fashioned into a never-ending line of apartment complexes. Each turn revealed another set of stairs and cobblestone. The stairs led up, down, around, and everywhere. She found it interesting, on some level, so she didn't complain. There were kids and other teenagers running around the city, walking, talking, and a few playing basketball, she noticed as she passed by the lone set of courts.

Stein remained oblivious as he simply followed the map engraved deep in his brain, winding around a billion different sets of stairs and streets, until they passed a few more strange buildings that led up to one grand bundle of crazy. The staircase leading up to the building was long and the trip was pitiful. Though Maka had a very healthy body, she was getting sick of the stairs. She was happy this was the last row, however, as they approached a very large Gothic building. It'd been written on either side with an equal amount of large candles and skulls, and multiple spikes dangling off the edge of the roof. It looked..beyond anything she'd ever seen before.

"This is the academy?", she finally asked as they reached the top of the stairs.

"The DWMA. Yes. This is where you'll be studying."

"They've an apartment set up for me and everything?", she was absolutely dumbfounded.

For the first time today, she realized how badly she'd been longing for adventure. Her feet practically begged her to break into a wide run and just go crazy. She ignored the plead, and continued a constant pace behind Stein as he led them inside the building. The academy was going to take a while to get used to, given the hallways that resembled a large maze. Stein seemed to know his way around everything, however, as along the way he passed by many classrooms, naming each one of them.

"This is my classroom. Crescent Moon. I hope to see you there tomorrow.", he stopped and pointed at a building with a small plate hanging off the top of the door that read "Crescent Moon".

"Where are we going now?", she asked as they advanced further away from the classroom, down another hallway.

"The Death Room."

She froze in her place.

He seemed to notice as he turned around and chuckled, "Nobody's going to die. That's just the name of the room. We have a very... Gothic theme here at the academy, we do hope you'll get used to it."

Sighing in relief, she continued to follow him until they reached a medal door. It read "The Death Room". It didn't look like any other classroom she's seen so far. It must have been what's known as "The Principals Office".

"So who's the principal?"

"There is no principal. We refer to him as a Lord. Lord Death, to be exact."

Lord Death, Death Room, Crescent Moon, Death City, this place was strange altogether.

He knocked on the door and it gingerly slide open, revealing a hall with guillotine hung at the top of the sky-like ceiling. She didn't like it here one bit. This was just too much for an academy. What's next? A dungeon? Dragons? Monsters? Faries? Maybe the holy sword Excalibur would make an appearance!

At that moment, she bit her tongue. She didn't want to push her luck and knowing her, that would be exactly what showed up next. Some kind of magic sword. Just what she needed.

_"You're being silly, calm down Maka. You're gonna be fine."_, she thought as she took a deep breath, taking a stressful walk underneath the deadly weapons used for room decor.

"Maka? Stein? Is that you? Hello! Come in!", a cheerful voice exclaimed from the far side of the room.

The room looked very simple. It didn't have a single desk or chair. Instead, in the middle of the room, lay a lone mirror and table, typically used for tea in the Japanese custom.

Maka followed Stein into the room where they're greeted by a man wearing a large robe and mask. It looked like as skull, and the gloves on his hands were bony and ridiculously large. For somebody named Lord Death, he looked friendly for the most part.

"Hello! Welcome! Good evening! I take it the trip wasn't too harsh, was it?", he bounced around the room a bit.

"It was fine.", Maka smiled.

"Great! Wonderful! Now, let's see, Maka Albarn, is it?"

She nodded.

"Good, we've been looking forward to having you in our academy. I think you'll be just as great as your mother!"

"Mama went to this school?"

"Yes! She was one of our best students, as was your father. I bet they're so proud, knowing their daughter is excelling in her school work. We're sure you'll turn out to be just as great as a Meister as your mother."

Maka cocked her head. What's a Meister?

Stein shot a look at Lord Death, urging him to retract his words.

"Did I say Meister? Silly Me. I meant student, back in the day, that's what we used to refer to students as, you know? Meisters! Wonderful Meisters!"

Stein shot a thumbs up. Maka hadn't noticed.

"Well, I assume you're very tired, what with the long trip. You should probably start getting settled in, and tomorrow we're having a student show you around before starting your classes. Be sure to get here early!", he cheered.

Suddenly, Maka felt a little excited. She desperately wanted to attend this school, knowing her mother had once excelled as a student here, or a "_Meister_" in his case. She wanted to, and now she had the chance, to finally become as great as her mother. There was no way she could have done it in that old, boring school. There was nothing they taught that Maka wasn't afraid, or unable to master. Needless to say she was at the top of her class, and the top of her school.

"Stein, take her to the apartments will you? Make sure she's settled in. We wouldn't want our new student feeling uncomfortable, would we?"

"Follow me Maka.", Stein was already out the door as he motioned a hand toward Maka, urging her to follow.

She obeyed and soon they'd been led back down the staircase, around (luckily not very many) a few stairs, up to an apartment complex. It was fairly colorful, and appeared to have been painted on the outside. It looked uninhabited, so she assumed she'd be living alone again, which she didn't mind. The rent was being paid for her by the academy, which she was grateful for, though she didn't understand why. She wanted to ask why she'd been transferred in the first time, but each time she had, Stein only shrugged her off and brushed away the question. It was a little irritating, but she didn't mind being there as long as it made her mother happy. Besides, she didn't mind a new school either. In fact, she felt herself warming up to the idea every time she thought about it.

Stein had handed her the key to the door. He explained that there was already a fair amount of furniture inside, enough for her to live off of, all the necessities. Even the bedroom was littered with the necessary school supplies, a desk, chair, bed and book shelf. She stacked her six books on the shelf, and lied the seventh on her bed. She promised herself that later on she'd find a book store and turn this quiet little house into her little home. She set her backpack on the chair in front of her desk and changed into the pajamas packed in the bottom of her bag. With this final adjustment, she felt herself drifting off to sleep.

She was awaken by a loud ringing noise. A few alarms went off in her head,_ "Fire? Emergency?!"._

She jolted up in bed and looked around, identifying the culprit. An alarm clock.

_"Six in the morning?"_, she yawned, shutting off the clock, _"Well..He did tell me to get there early."_

A school uniform was dropped off. It was similar to her old uniform, although instead of the red skirt and white sweater vest was blue skirt and trim lining the shoulder and wrists. They had also given her pink tie that had the same blue trim. There was a symbol laced into the side of her uniforms chest, indicating she was from the academy. To complete the outfit, she slipped on her white gloves and pulled her tan locks into pig-tails.

She wasn't sure how much she'd managed to memorize the trail to the academy. She made one or two wrong turns, quickly retracting her steps, and was eventually greeted by the terror known as the long stairs up to the academy. Once she reached the top, she's embraced with a warm "Hello" and a hug.

"You must be Maka!", the girl cheered, smiling warmly, "Welcome to the academy, I'm Tsubaki. I'll be showing you around."

"Hello.", Maka replied shyly.

She wasn't sure if this girl was 'for real'. She seemed too nice for own good.

"You're going to love it here.", Tsubaki released her grip on the girls shoulders and clasped her hands in front of her, "Allot of the students are dying to meet you."

"People want to meet me?"

She nodded, "My friend's inside. I'm sure you'll love him once you get to know him."

"Once I get to know him?", she thought, "I don't like the sound of that."

"Let's get started.", Tsubaki disappeared into the building, Maka following behind. She seemed mindful enough at her presence, as she slowed her pace, allowing Maka to catch up once she noticed the poor girl stumbling behind.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to go too fast!", Tsubaki displayed a pained look on her face, as if she just confessed to a murder.

"It's fine.", Maka smiled, "Really, I'm just a little numb from the walking yesterday."

She apologized once more, this time keeping a steady pace next to Maka. It wasn't until then that Maka noticed the girl basically towered over her.

She wore a long tan dress with a silver belt strewn about the waist and thigh. There was a bright yellow star on the left side of her chest, and she wore long, green striped gloves that stretched all the way down the length of her arm, stopping just above her elbow. Her long black raven hair tied back into a thin ponytail that trailed half the length of her body.

Tsubaki continued to give her a little tour of the academy. She pointed out every classroom, the cafeteria, the gym, and even the Death Room (even though she'd been there just yesterday). She even made it a point to give her a few tips when dealing with teachers. Stein, not surprisingly, was one of the more unorthodox teachers, who followed strange methods of teaching. He mainly spent the class period dissecting a species, endangered or not. Sid was another teacher who had a bit of a tendency to punish those who spoke in class. Punish: He threw knives at the little culprits. Was that legal? She didn't know.

After Tsubaki began to ramble on about what lovely friends she would make there, and how partnerships would be necessary in certain classrooms, Maka found her eyes wandering over to something far more interesting. There was a small staircase set apart from the rest that led to the upper levels of the academy. She couldn't see what was on the other side of the stairs however, she could only make out a dark interior. The adventurous part of her seemed to kick in as she felt her legs straying, disobeying her inner warnings as she made her way down into the dark hall.

It was creepy. Just as creepy as the rest of the school, with a hint of something a bit more sinister lurking beyond. The halls lined with bricks and a few bars on some of the medal doors. Strange, is this some kind of..jail? No, this is a school.

"Tsubaki? What's in here?", she called as she wandered further into the abyss.

Silence and rushed footsteps followed.

Her steps halted as she felt a grip on her arm, followed by pleading eyes, "Maka! We shouldn't be in here! Really!", Tsubaki cried as she gently pulled the girl's arm, reaching for the exit.

"What is this place?", she ignored her tugs, unfazed by the grip on her arm as she proceeded forward.

"This is the..uh..well you see.", Tsubaki stuttered.

"Is this some kind of..", she gulped, "Dungeon?"

"Well..", she sighed in defeat, "The academy isn't just a school. We've formed a sort of alliance with the city, any captured criminals that pose as a threat to students, or the public, get thrown in here. It's not like a jail though, only certain criminals are thrown in here. I'm not sure what the specifics are..but..uh.."

Her thoughts ceased as a sudden roar escaped from behind.

"Tsubaki! What are you doing in here! Don't you know it's not safe to trespass without me around?!", a boy stepped out of the shadows.

"Who's the little girl?", he stated in an arrogant tone, cocking his head at Maka.

"This is Maka.", Tsubaki replied shyly, pleading Maka forgive him with her eyes.

"Maka? What kind of name is that?", he chuckled.

"My name! Deal with it! Who are you anyway?!", Maka shouted, clenching her fists at the boy who remained shrouded by lurking shadows.

"I'm Black*Star! I'm almighty! I'm going to surpass god! You got that?!"

"Black*Star? You're making fun of MY name?! What kind of name is that!", she retorted.

Then again, it wasn't that much of a stretch from Spirit, Stein, or even "Lord Death". This city, this school, all of it, her life was just strange.

"Don't you know you're not supposed to be in here little girl? I don't know why you're here, but since you're a student, I say you must have come to bask in my glory right?"

"Actually, Tsubaki was giving me a tour, and can you tell me why there's a dungeon in this school?!"

Tsubaki remained silent as she smiled at them both.

"None of your business! Let's get out of here, this place is too scary for a twerp like you."

"Twerp? Why you little!",

_MAKA-CHOP!_

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!", he screamed.

"A Maka-Chop. You deserved it for being a little bastard!", she screamed back.

The bickering continued, and continued, and continued until Tsubaki finally broke the argument in a gentle voice, leading them both out of the "_dungeon_" without a fight. Surprisingly, crocodile tears worked on Black*Star, as Tsubaki broke into a low cry and mumbled into Black*Stars chest that she was afraid, and a few other things that Maka didn't catch. Black*Star merely clicked his teeth, pat her on the head, and led her safely away from any "danger".

As soon as they reached the safety of the outer halls, Tsubaki smiled, ceasing any previous sobbing, "Here's your schedule Maka. I think you have a few classes with me, we'll be seeing you later today, okay?", she calmly stated, handing Maka a little rectangular slip labeled "_SCHEDULE_".

"Thanks Tsubaki.", Maka smiled back, accepting the slip.

Just as she feared.

_1st Period: FrankenStein - Class Crescent Moon_

_2nd Period: Sid - Gymnasium_

_3rd Period: Mifune - Class Full Moon_

_4th Period: Lunch_

_5th Period: Marie Mjolnir - Class Half Moon_

_6th Period: FrankenStein - Class Crescent Moon_

_7th Period: Dismissal._

* * *

**_What do you mean this story is just a distraction to keep people from reading my unfinished fanfictions_**

**What do you mean nobody asked me that**

**What do you mean they're on to me**

**What do you mean the next fanfiction will be released soon**

**What do you mean it's going to be very interesting**


	2. A New, Strange, Very Strange Life

**Secrets Of The Soul**

**Chapter 2 - A New, Strange, Very Strange Life**

* * *

Class was fine. Stein was sadistic, and she knew it. He attempted to dissect a wild, endangered bird before a sudden meeting with Lord Death called him away from his "experiment". He promised he'd be back for it later, however, one of the students made it a point to release the bird before Stein returned. The bird gave off many thanks and a startled squeal before hopping out of the window, flying away. Other than that, things were as normal as they could get for Maka.

She'd found she had Tsubaki and (unfortunately) Black*Star in most of their classes. They were both in her home-room with Stein, they had gym with Sid, even a later class with Mifune. Mifune seemed to like them. He never really glared at Black*Star or shot any accusing looks, as most of the other teachers did as Black*Star disrupted the class. Even Black*Star had a respect for the man, but she shrugged it off. Perhaps they were good friends? Relatives, maybe?

At lunch she found herself being lured into a few conversations with Tsubaki about school, and how she was enjoying it so far. Black*Star had pulled her into an argument over her pig-tails. He claimed they were childish and didn't frighten any enemies at all, and how in a fight, she'd be proven useless and a walking target. She didn't exactly know what he meant, Tsubaki gently swatted him on the arm as he mentioned it, and Maka proceeded to take a shot at his blue hair.

"I'm an assassin! My hair has to stand out, otherwise nobody will notice me! Of course, even that's pretty hard when you're as big as a star as I am!", he boasted.

Tsubaki nudged him again.

"If you're an assassin, nobody's supposed to notice you!", Maka protested.

"You're just jealous because you don't have a cool name like me, or cool hair, I don't understand why you waste your time putting it up in pig tails!"

"My Mama used to put my hair in pig-tails when I was a little girl! It doesn't matter why I waste my time!", she growled.

Tsubaki stepped in-between the two and interrupted in a pleading voice, "Maka, would you like to walk home with us after school? We'd love to have somebody to study with. Black*Star can't understand today's lesson, would you help us?"

Maka raised an eyebrow. The blue haired freak studied? This was news to her. He seemed like the type who'd never once cracked open a book. Tsubaki however, was kind enough so she had no choice but to believe her and accept the generous offer.

"Wonderful!", Tsubaki cheered.

"What's some little baby gonna teach me?! I'm Black*Star, I'm smarter than everybody! I'm way too smart for her! She wouldn't be able to teach me anything I don't already know!"

Maka ignored his chattering, pulling Tsubaki into yet another conversation about today's lesson. Black*Star scowled at being ignored, but eventually he let it go and ate his tray of food. Then another. Then there was seconds. Not to mention third. Maybe even fourths, but she lost count after that.

"What?", he asked with his mouth full, "A big star like me has to eat as much food as possible! That way, there's not so much left over for you humans, that you wouldn't be able to finish it all. It would just go to waste if that happened!"

She was about to argue with his logic, until the bell rang. She sighed and walked to class. Soon she discovered this was the only class she didn't have with Tsubaki and Black*Star. It wasn't too bad, it was silent without Black*Star, which meant it was easier to concentrate. She even met a few more girls who'd had a couple classed with her before. Kim and Jacqueline greeted her with warm smiles as they learned she'd be partnered with them in the class for the time being, since there were no currently available students.

It took a while to adjust to the partnerships. Apparently, in each class, or school in general, you're partnered with one other student who would aid you in classes, studies and exams. If you were there long enough, they would offer funding into buying an apartment, or dorm-room, for the student pair and allow them to live in a designated area inside Death City, near the academy. She decided she didn't need a partner, and to be temporarily switched around in groups of three was good enough for her, even if it did get a little awkward at times. The students seemed to like her, so she didn't mind too much.

After Maka had long finished jotting down her notes, the class is dismissed and she made her way back into home-room, ready for dismissal. Tsubaki and Black*Star welcomed her again. Stein explained that in their homeroom she would be temporarily partnered in a group of three with Tsubaki and Black*Star, and since Black*Star was preoccupied most of the time, it would most be with Tsubaki. She was fine with this, as she'd warmed up to Tsubaki, however Black*Star found this stepping on his nerves, and he stepped on hers right back in protest. Luckily, no fights were broken up, as Tsubaki was able to prevent any blood from spilling on Steins perfectly clean classroom floor.

At last, after a few more arguments, and more attempts at taking diligent notes, they're dismissed. Black*Star hurriedly darted out of class, bounding and cheering when he felt necessary. Maka and Tsubaki were able to catch up with him in front of the school as he began to ramble on about how much of a star he was, and how he was going to surpass god. Everything about this kid was odd, in Maka's opinion.

Though, something in the back of her mind was nagging at her. This boy looked so familiar, yet she'd never met him before in her life. She swore she'd seen him before, but where? How?

"Tsubaki, has he ever been to Loew village?", Maka whispered as Black*Star remained distracted, perching himself on top of a trash can, as a make-shift pedestal.

"No, he's never been outside of Death City. He doesn't really travel.", she whispered.

"I think I've seen him before, but I don't know where.", she huffed.

Suddenly, the trash can had tipped over and their attention drew to a sprawled out Black*Star, leaning against a brick wall for balance. The wall looked familiar as well, then it hit her.

"The basketball courts.", Maka cheered a little louder than intended.

Black*Star didn't notice, she wasn't exactly sure if he was conscious but she didn't care.

"What about them?", Tsubaki whispered with a curious tone. She almost looked pained.

"He was there yesterday, I think I saw him when I was walking by."

"Really? He was there?", she looked as if Maka had just told her that he'd robbed a bank, which she wouldn't put above him.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well..you see..", she hesitated, biting her lip.

"What is it?", Maka urged in a gentle voice.

"He hasn't played basketball since.."

"Since what?"

"Well, since his-"

"YAHOO! DID YOU SEE THAT TSUBAKI?! DID YOU SEE WHAT A BIG STAR I WAS? EVERYONE WAS STARING AT ME!"

"Oh yes Black*Star, that was wonderful.", Tsubaki smiled, brushing off the conversation.

"Well what are you waiting for Tsubaki, let's go! A big star like me doesn't wait around!", he cheered as he pushed forward, steering himself off into the distant.

Tsubaki chased after him, "Wait! Black*Star! You're going the wrong way!"

Maka sweat-dropped as she wandered into the basketball court. She took a seat on the bench.

"That was odd,", she thought, "why would Tsubaki say Black*Star hasn't played since..how long? What happened? Could something have actually happened?

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt a pair of eyes burning into the back of her head. She turned around, greeted by a pair of deep yellow eyes. How long had he been standing there exactly?

"Who are you?", she jumped back, stumbling off the bench.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you.", he spread his hands out in defeat.

"Why were you staring at me?"

"I just..I couldn't..It's just..", he stuttered.

She nearly hit him as his fingers laced into her hair, untying and retying one of her pig-tails.

He had a satisfied look on his face. Creep.

"What was that about?", she sweat dropped again.

"There..perfectly symmetrical.", he smiled.

"Right..Who are you again?", she giggled.

"I'm Kidd. Death The Kidd. Nice to meet you..uhm.."

"Maka."

"Maka.", he happily stated.

"There you are! Kidd! Don't run off like that!", a girl exclaimed, grabbing his right ear.

"No! I beg of you!", he screamed in protest, "I'm garbage!"

"What is it now.", she huffed, keeping her grip on his ear.

"Patty!", he exclaimed in a distressed tone, "Grab my left ear!"

"Riiighhtt!", she sang as she viciously pulled on the opposite ear.

He looked satisfied again.

"There..symmetrical.", he sighed in relief.

Maka found herself staring in disbelief at the three..interesting characters.

"Oh, Liz, Patty, this is Maka.", he smiled.

"The new kid?", the tall girl released his ear, as did the short one he called, Patty.

"Hello.", Maka smiled, "I'm Maka."

"Liz.", the tall one nodded.

"Hehehe! Patty!", the short one cheered, fighting off giggles.

"Right, now that we've introduced ourselves, we do hope you're enjoying the academy so far.", the boy chimed in.

They looked just as odd as the rest of the world around her. The boy wore a black suit with skulls and stripes on each side of the shoulder, and one skull on the base of his chest. His hair was jet black with three white stripes on the right side.

The girls looked too much like sisters to be anything else. The shorter one, Patty, had short blonde hair, a red sweater that hugged her chest, a cowboy hat, and brown shorts. The taller one, Liz, had long brown hair and a matching outfit, completed with jeans instead of shorts.

"I love the academy. Mama studied there when she was in high-school.", smiled Maka.

"Wonderful, perhaps we'll host a party, celebrating the recruit of our new student. It's a shame we couldn't find a single other student without a partner. Oh well, you're welcome to borrow Liz or Patty any day."

"Wait what?", Liz interrupted.

Patty held her stomach breaking into an unmerciful laugh.

"She's our guest!"

"We're not toys, Kidd! You can't just give us away like that! What's wrong with you!"

Patty's laughing grew louder.

"I never said you were toys, I simply said you were-"

Maka stopped listening. She would take his kind words into consideration, but Tsubaki was probably worried sick by now.

As if on cue, Tsubaki was bounding right into the basketball court with Black*Star on her heels. He hadn't entered, however. He remained oblivious at the front entrance.

"Maka! There you are!", Tsubaki smiled as she walked up to the group of confused children.

Somewhere in-between Maka ending the conversation and Tsubaki catching up, Liz had trapped Kidd in a headlock and Patty was laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh hey Tsubaki.", Liz greeted, maintaining her death grip on Kidd's neck.

"Hello Liz, how are you?"

"Great. I see you've met Maka."

Tsubaki giggled, "I should say the same to you."

"Is Black*Star with you?"

"He's right over there.", Tsubaki pointed at the far entrance.

He hadn't moved a muscle. He kept standing there in a masculine pose, just like a statue.

"Is he alright?", Maka whispered.

"He won't set foot in a basketball court.", Liz whispered back.

"Why not?"

Liz dropped Kidd as he'd passed out in her arms, "Tsubaki? You wanna help me out?"

Tsubaki held another pained look on her face. Even Patty had silenced.

"Someone should tell her.", Liz scolded, "She's apart of the school now. She has the right to know."

"What if Black*Star..I mean..Really..", Tsubaki murmured, "What if he's still recovering?", she held a gentle hand out, "I wouldn't want to bring up anything that would hurt-"

"It's alright Tsubaki.", Black*Star stated, gently gripping her wrist.

"Black*Star?", she whispered.

"You guys are right. She has the right to know, I mean, it's been a year. It's time I got over it."

Maka's paralyzed. He wasn't using his arrogant tone anymore, instead he'd taken up a gentle approach. He hadn't rushed in, announcing his presence. She hadn't even noticed that he'd moved from his spot.

"Are you sure Black*Star, really we don't have to-", Tsubaki's silenced once again. This time, Black*Star had pulled her close to his chest, holding her under his arm.

"It's fine, Tsubaki. Big stars like me don't dwell on the past, remember?"

Even then, his arrogant tone hadn't returned. He was still a different person.

She towered over Black*Star, though for now she lowered herself on one knee, so her head barely reached his shoulder.

Kidd was now strewn on the ground. Liz stood next to him, and Patty sat on his right side, watching in great amusement.

"It happened a year ago,", he began, "It was our first year at the academy. Some bad stuff went down and,", he trailed off.

Tsubaki looked up at him.

"You know..", he scratched his head warily, "I actually forgot.", he broke out into a loud laugh.

Everybody stopped and stared at him. Tsubaki flashed a bright smile which triggered Patty's laughing, which woke Kidd up, whom threw a symmetry fit, which annoyed Liz, and confused Maka.

"Come on Maka! Let's get moving! You guys are slowing me down!", he exclaimed as he bounded out of the court, down the street again.

"Well he's back.", Maka thought, following Tsubaki who stayed close to Black*Star.

At last, they'd made it to Tsubaki's (which she later found out was also Black*Star's) house. Black*Star and Maka had gotten into an argument over who was the wiser at the lesson. Black*Star obviously had no idea what he was talking about, Maka realized it, and silenced him with a large text book to the face. Black*Star had punished himself for allowing such a "weak little girl" to hit him. After many more self-punishments, Tsubaki had tied Black*Star to his seat and Maka was able to teach him a very little bit of the lesson. Soon, it neared dark, she thanked Tsubaki, helped untie Black*Star, and said goodbye.

The walk home was long. She hadn't exactly memorized the route leading to or from Tsubaki and Black*Stars house. It had gotten dark, and she'd heard a few alarming things on the way, but she shrugged it off. There was nothing to fear in this city right? No, wrong, there was a dungeon in her own school. That was unsettling in so many ways. What if..what if..detentions were held in there? Not that she had anything to worry about, though with that school you never knew. At this point she was starting to doubt it was even a school. What had she done to make her mother send her to this strange place? Though she had to admit, it was pretty fun. The adventurous side of her had almost been appeased. Almost. Not quite.

"I wonder who's locked up in there.", she thought, _"I wonder what happened to Black*Star. I can't imagine something being so traumatizing that it would stop him from playing a stupid little sport. Maybe he's injured? He seemed pretty hurt.."_

Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt something unnerving tugging at her stomach. It was a feeling in the pit of her stomach, indicating something was wrong. The unanswered questions had finally settled in.

Why did her mother send her here?

Why was it so dangerous to talk about in public?

Was somebody after her?

What was going on?

How long was she gonna be here?

Was her mother coming home soon?

What happened to Black*Star?

What's with "Death The Kidd" and his symmetry thing?

Why did Stein have a screw sticking out of his head?

Who would she be forced to partner with?

Every question sat in her mind, impatiently awaiting an answer. She didn't like this feeling. It was ignorance, and she always like to know what was going on, especially if she's involved.

Her thoughts had ceased as she reached her doorstep. She frowned and took a deep breath. There was no chance of her getting any sleep tonight, not with this nagging, aching feeling that refused to let her focus.

She kept her promise, not getting a wink of sleep, cursing at the fact she was still awake at two in the morning. It was stupid really, such questions could keep her up all night. She just wanted to know what she was doing there, and didn't want to get brushed off the next time she asked, was that too much to ask? For her, of course it was.

There was nothing to do, she didn't really need sleep at this point, if she'd tried it would be hopeless. She decided on a midnight walk. Not her smartest idea, but it was better than sitting around the house allowing her little irritations to swallow her mind completely.

"I guess some fresh air wouldn't hurt.", she sighed, walking outside.

It was still dark. The moon above her laughed as it flashed a set of bloody teeth. She always thought the moon was a little creepy when it did that, but she shrugged it off.

She was out for about an hour until she stumbled on a part of town she'd never been to. There was no doubt about it, she was lost.

_"Smart move Maka."_, she grumbled.

The first thing she recognized was a tree. She hadn't recognized it for anything familiar, but for the fact there were a few things hanging off of the tree. She couldn't identify..were those...hooks?

"Hook Cemetery ", she read quietly, as she turned back and took a look at the word engraved on the gate. It was hard, but eventually she'd managed enough light in her vision to read the sign. Yes, just her luck, she wandered into a cemetery.

Not only that, she had no idea how to get home, and school started in less than three hours. On top of that, she hadn't gotten a bit of sleep! Why was it she wasn't tired? Was it the excitement? She definitely didn't feel very excited at this point.

"Hey little buddy..", she heard a familiar voice whisper in the distance.

It's too far away to possibly be directed toward her.

"It's been a while since I visited you, huh?"

"..."

She didn't want to interrupt. She recognized that voice, she recognized that kind of talk. She knew exactly what he was doing. Why was he here?

"You know, I've got allot to tell you. You wouldn't believe what you're missing out of!", he chuckled lightly.

The voice grew a bit louder.

"There's a new kid at school, she's alright I guess but she needs a partner. Man, and you were the only available partner too. Just her luck, huh?"

_"No way.."_, she thought.

It's not possible really..

_"Is that.."_, she took a closer look at the boy perched on top of a grave, _"__**Black*Star**__?"_

* * *

**_Warning-Next chapter is:_**

**_Short_**

**_Sad_**

**_Cliffhanger_**

**_May give you the feels _**

**_Black*Star=OOC_**


	3. BlackStar Visits a Friend

**Secrets Of The Soul**

**Chapter 3 - Black*Star's Visits A Friend**

* * *

Maka stood silently, listening to the conversation Black*Star seemed to be having with..nobody. It was almost unnerving.

"Her name is Maka."

"..."

"She's not nearly as godly as me, and a little weird, but I think you'd like her. You'd like allot of the people here. Mifune is a teacher now, and he asked me to give you this.", he stated happily, placing something in front of the headstone.

She couldn't make out what it was in the dark.

"..."

"Basketball isn't the same without you man."

"..."

"It's no fun if I don't have any real competition. Even though you never really could match up to my incredible skill."

"..."

"Kidd is still a freak."

"..."

"Tsubaki's still hot."

"..."

"So I guess that's a good thing."

"..."

"A really good thing since I live with her, you know."

"..."

"Better than it would be if I had to live with Maka."

Maka bit back a scowl. She'll be lenient since he's talking to a grave.

"Anyway, don't give up on me yet buddy. I'm still gonna surpass god one day, and when I do I'll bring you back to life! You got it?! So don't get too comfortable down there, because you're coming back up one day! You'll see!", he laughed.

"..."

It was hard to tell, but his voice was getting a little choppy. She could tell he had rubbed his face, though it could have just been an itch.

"The party can't get started without you buddy."

She doubted he was itchy. She really did.

"..."

"You idiot..", he choked out.

"..."

"Why did you have to do that."

"..."

"Why did you have to die you idiot! What the hell is wrong with you!"

"..."

"Why didn't you stay alive!"

"..."

"Stop ignoring me! I know you're still here!"

"..."

She could see it now. There was a piece of candy sitting in front of the head stone. Black*Star sat down on the grave, legs crossed, pushing on both of his legs with his arms.

He was sniffling, she could tell. She almost felt bad. There was so much she didn't know, and the less she knew, the more she felt she didn't belong.

"That wasn't cool of me.", he laughed.

"..."

"Oh well, I gotta get going man!"

"..."

"Stay cool buddy.", he stated as he lightly fist pumped the headstone.

She watched him stand up. Now she had to get out of here, or he would surely know she was easedropping. She stood up and turned around as the sun began to peak through the nightsky. She hadn't even realized, was she out this long?

"Hey!"

It's too late.

"Maka?"

"..."

"Maka! Wait!", he quickly grabs her wrist as she tries to make a break for it.

"Black*Star! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to easedrop.."

"I need you to come meet somebody!", he grinned.

"Who?"

"Come on slow poke!", and just like that he dragged her over to where he previously stood.

The graves were slightly highlighted now. She couldn't make out the plate just yet, but she was definitely trying.

Black*Star sat down once again, pulling Maka down by her arm, "This is Maka! This is the new kid I was telling you about!"

"..."

"Say hello.", Black*Star raised an eyebrow as he curiously stared at Maka, as if she'd just done something incredibly weird.

"Um. Hello.", she smiled.

"She's the bookworm. You'd like her! I can't wait till I surpass god and bring you back to life, it's gonna be awesome!"

Maka didn't want to interfere. She knew she was out of place. She didn't belong here. She wasn't supposed to be here, and she was never supposed to interfere with Black*Stars little conversation. She never wanted to intrude, she never wanted to easedrop, she never wanted to wander into the cemetary at three in the morning.

In fact, she didn't want to do any of this. All she wanted was a little change, she didn't want her entire world to be flipped upside down somehow. What did she do to deserve this? She felt worse as she watched Black*Star talk to his fallen friend right in front of her.

"Like I said, stay cool.", he fist pumped the stone again, standing up and turning around.

This time he stayed up, any evidence of previous tears had been destroyed, and now he walked slowly out of the cemetary.

She wanted to follow him, but first, she just had to know. There were secrets being kept, and she didn't like it. She just wanted to know this one little thing. Who was he talking to? How he died would be a nice explanation too. Why Black*Star wouldn't play basketball, that would be nice to know too. What she was doing here in the first place, that would be wonderful. For now, she just wanted to know this one little thing.

Who was Black*Star talking to.

The sun illuminated the world once more. It lazily hung up in the sky, there but not quite flashing its brilliant smile. She quickly knealed down and took a good, long look at the headstone.

The first thing she noticed was the year. It was the year she was born. The time of death stated exactly one year ago from today. His friend would have been the same age as Maka, maybe just a little older.

Now for the name.

The one thing she knows now. She finally caught a glance at the name. Now it was time to catch up to Black*Star, who happened to be waiting for her. She was quick, which was good. The sun indicated they still had a little time to get to school.

"Black*Star, who was that?", she finally asked, breaking the silence as she walked a few steps behind him.

"Who was who?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"My best friend."

"Oh."

"Why?"

"No reason."

"You're really weird you know."

She sighed, ignoring the comment.

At least she knew something now. Still, it was a little uneasy.

She knew he was his best friend, she knew he must have once attended the academy, she knew Black*Star couldn't accept his death.

Still, she wanted to know exactly who this person was. How did he die? Should she be worried?

A million questions began to bubble at the top of her mind, when she only asked for one thing. She only wanted to know one little detail.

_Who was "Soul Eater"?_

* * *

**Anyone ready to trip out yet? I am.**

** Updating tomorrow. The next chapter will be longer, and hopefully won't send anybody to the emo corner (I'm already there)**


	4. The Question Game

**Secrets Of The Soul**

**Chapter 4 - The Question Game**

* * *

The name had been hammered into her head, as was the image. The image of Black*Star standing over his fallen friend as well as the name etched into the rough stone.

"Why do I care?", she mumbled to herself in the bathroom mirror.

During Steins lesson, he'd begun to ramble on about his latest dissection. She simply requested permission to use the restroom, and now she stood alone in the girls bathroom, arguing with her reflection.

_"I wonder how she died."_, she thought, _"He was my age..Soul Eater, was my age. Was."_

Black*Stars voice had merged into her thoughts. The way he'd spoken to his friend, as if he'd never left. As if he'd always been alive, and as if he really could surpass the gods and bring him back to life. Her heart swelled and drained at the thought Black*Star playing with his fallen friend once again. It was sickening to think she hadn't had a kind word to say about him. Black*Star had seemed so eager to introduce her to his old, closest friend.

"I'm terrible.", she muttered.

_"You're only terrible if you allow yourself to think that way. If I were you, I'd stop dwelling in the past and look to the future."_, an eerie voice had reassured.

"Who are you?!"

_"A better question, is who are you. How will you benefit me and what will keep me from leaving you alone with your little issue."_

"What issue? Who are you!"

_"I'm just a wandering spirit who's been drawn to your soul. I'm not quite sure how, but..well we'll save the stories for later."_

That annoying little voice lingered. She'd simply given up, pronounced herself crazy, and listened carefully. The voice began to drone on and on about her soul, and how strong she'd become if she'd be willing to listen. She'd tried asking him how he'd wandered into her head, he didn't know.

Just as she was about to give up and leave, heading to class as if nothing had happened, the voice had said something that shook her very soul.

_"The prisoners are fed every morning at 8:00. While you children are in class."_

"What are you talking about? What prisoners?"

No answer.

She shrugged it off. She was well aware of the dungeon kept below the surface of the school, but what if someone were to catch her? No, she couldn't possibly be thinking about breaking in, could she? Meeting one inmate..maybe another.

_"No."_, she commanded, _"I won't break any rules. I can't do it."_, she sighed in defeat.

Her mother was a model student. She'd never had a day of trouble. Her work was always turned in on time, and efficiently. The teachers had trusted her too much to ever break a single rule and she didn't she never disappointed them. She was well-known for meeting their standards and surpassing high expectations. It was amazing.

It was 9:45 now. She was too late, either way, for whatever scheme had formed in the depths of her mind. Black*Star and Tsubaki would have to occupy her somehow, anything, even a simply conversation with Kidd about symmetry. She just wanted the thoughts to go away. It was hard enough to convince herself that stepping out of class for a moment was a good idea. The only reassurance she'd had was the fact that Stein had droned on about an endangered bird he'd had the pleasure of capturing. Hopefully the routine would go as planned and Stein would be called out of his classroom, the bird would be set free, and she'd head back to class with no problem.

As she walked down the hall, a faint gleam captured the corner of her eye. It was the dark hallway lurking into the row of cells beneath the floor. She recognized it well. Tsubaki had made it a point to tell her they were never allowed down there, unless they're certified or had requested an audience with an inmate. However, that was a rare occasion, as not many were kept down there, and those who were, were never revealed to the students. It was a mystery who had been held in those cells, or the means necessary to be held accountable of a sentence in the dungeon, underneath a school of advanced, intellectual students.

The fighting in her legs had made it nearly impossible to walk straight. For a moment she considered standing still and crossing them, just to make sure she'd make no attempt of running off. If she knew herself well enough, which she did, the thirst for excitement would win and soon enough, lead her into a world of trouble. Though, was it worth it?

She was desperate. She picked up the pace and carried herself back into the classroom, though she found her eyes occasionally wandering to the door. A part of her was day dreaming. At one point, she'd been so out of it, she'd even imagined what Black*Stars friend had looked like.

They were best friends, which meant similar appearance, in her mind. Odd hair colors, muscular, loud mouths. Yes. That seems about right, she thought. The boy in her head had dark blue hair, just like Black*Star, written in spikes, just like Black*Star. He'd worn something similar to an assassins garment..a ninja's robe, perhaps?

She laughed at herself as she began to imagine the two boys playing a game of basketball. Black*Star would brag about his godly powers, Tsubaki would smile and encourage him everybody elses dismay. Kidd would throw a symmetry fit, which would send Patty into a laughing fit, which would cause the veins in Liz's head to swell up. The thought stayed with her.

Sadly, she'd been pulled back into reality as Black*Star had asked to borrow a pencil. She gave him one, and recalled that morning once again. The reality was, that sight in her mind, it had never happened. Black*Stars friend was gone now, and they would no longer play basketball, or do anything fun. Black*Star would never play again, and he would never be able to bring his friend back to life, no matter how large his dream was. No matter how determined he was, it was illogical. There was no chance of somebody coming back to life, and there was no chance she'd ever be able to look at Black*Star the same way again.

If only she'd stayed home and never opened that stupid letter..

Then what? What would happen if she'd remained home and never set foot in the academy? She'd never have a chance like this again, and if she'd stayed in that lonely excuse for a town, there was little to no chance she'd be able to compete with her mother. Not when she grasped everything so easily. Here, life was a challenge, and she like dit that way, no matter how badly she hated to admit it.

School flew by. There were little interruptions from Black*Star, and even Tsubaki had seemed a little surprised at his mellow attitude. He'd only occasionally made little remarks about how he was to surpass god any day now. Tsubaki felt the need to encourage him a bit more than she usually had, though she didn't know why. Maka knew why. He was awaiting the day, he longed for his old friend, and that fictional day where life would suddenly return to normal.

At school, she struggled with a textbook. She'd cracked it open on the coffee table in the living room, in hopes to study in silence. Sadly, the voice had refused to leave her alone. The nagging.. persistent voice, refused to leave her side until she'd done his bidding. He'd never directly told her what he wanted, instead, he simply gave her basic information. The most common had been the warning, _"The prisoners are fed every morning at 8:00. While you children are in class."_. She knew exactly what it wanted her to do, and she frowned.

There was no chance she'd break into the schools dungeon. Why would she? What was the point? She wasn't exactly looking forward to speaking with an inmate who had done something bad enough to be sentenced to time in a weird dungeon, inside of a weird school, which weird people attended. One of those weird people, being her. It was her second day at the academy and her life had taken a turn for the mentally insane. It was hard to believe, this time last week she would have been in class in Loew village, with no cares in the world. Now where was she?

She had no idea.

Why was she dwelling on the past? Black*Star seemed less affected than she had. Why couldn't she shake the name out of her head? It was a weird name, at that. It seemed to fit the role of Black*Stars best-friend as he probably wore it just as proudly as Black*Star wore his own skin, claiming every move he made was that in which humans were blessed to witness. Every single step he took was a blessing in itself, so he said.

How silly of him.

_"If you don't know what I'm getting at,"_, the voice interrupted once again, _"Perhaps I'll just have to show you."_, he sighed as if she'd been a great inconvenience.

Soon, Maka felt herself dozing off. She didn't know how, and she didn't know why. Then again, she hadn't gotten a bit of sleep in a good twenty-four hours. That was reason enough, so she thought.

This dream had quickly become a nightmare.

She was back home, in her little apartment, arranging her mothers postcards. It was a past time she usually enjoyed, but for some reason she felt herself crying. The feeling deep numbing at her core. She couldn't understand this feeling, and she didn't want to. It was too real for her to be sleeping, so she pinched herself. She didn't wake up. Was she even sleeping?

She was, so she decided. She wasn't inside of her body at the moment, she was merely an outsider looking in. The voice had urged her to take a closer look, so she did. Her eyes riddled with tears and her cheeks stained as well. The girl clutching the postcards simply doubled over on the floor, shutting her eyes. The girl believed to be Maka.

"Why is she in so much pain?", Maka asked, as she turned around, faced by darkness.

A light had flickered on in the corner of the room. She noticed. The flooring was paved with a deep dark red and black tile. The room looked elegant, as its only furniture was that of an old record player, a few chairs, end tables, candles, and a lone piano.

"Where am I?"

"You're in the "Black Room" my dear.", the voice cooed.

She finally got a good look at the little man inside of her head.

Her jaw dropped. He wasn't a man. He was a..a..she wasn't sure what he was.

"What are you?", she gasped, stepping backwards.

She hadn't realized it, but sometime in-between staring at the crying girl and peering into the darkness, her clothes changed. She was now wearing a black lace dress completed by a bow tied behind her waste. Even her pig-tails were held up in two black ribbons.

"Now now, all questions will be answered soon. Be patient girly, or you won't be of much use to me, and I'll have to leave."

This..thing. He resembled a little demon. Both horns above his head and his skin a deep red. He was wearing a little black suit that made her skin crawl. He'd almost look elegant, if he hadn't been tormenting her thoughts.

"I assume what you're looking for is an explanation, am I right?", he cooed.

She nodded.

"Curiosity killed the cat you know.", he snickered, "Though I suppose satisfaction can bring it back."

"What are you talking about?", she raised a questioning eyebrow.

"One question at a time please.", he stated, clasping his hands together, "Now, the way this works is simple if you're willing to listen."

She sat in the cushioned chair and nodded.

"Good, now. For every question you ask, I will give you one doorway to the answer. However, in return you must do something for me as well, no questions asked."

"How do I know this isn't just a trick?"

"You don't. Really, I won't ask you to perform any severely dangerous tasks. It simply depends on how badly you want to know the answer to your little questions. I warn you, however, book-worms like you don't usually play this game and survive with your sanity. I can feel it, you're knowledge hungry."

"Knowledge hungry? What do you mean?"

"Step through this door and you'll find out."

She hesitated, but after a moment of debating it with herself, she'd decided she had no real other choice. She stood up as the little creature held out a scraggly hand, gesturing her towards a door on the far end of the wall.

"Now, as you return, you'll have to perform one favor of my wish. Since this is your first door, I'll start small.", he cackled as he pushed her through the door.

Her dress had dissolved. She was left in pitch blackness, staring at her own body.

"Where am I?"

"One question at a time.", the man warned, though his body remained invisible.

She takes a look at the image now becoming visible. She's a child again, hand in hand with her mother as they gingerly walk to the park. Her father had been at "work", more likely at Chupa-Cabra's. She seethed with slight rage as the memory had crossed her mind. Her mother had spent the night crying as he came home with yet another unfamiliar coat of lipstick on his collar.

"_Mama, what's wrong?_", the little girl in pig-tails asked as she looked up at her mother, staring absent-mindedly at another couple nearby.

"_Nothing honey. Just thinking about your father_."

"_Why?_"

The woman hesitated before speaking, "_Maka you have to promise me something._"

"_What is it Mama?_"

"_I need you to stay in school._", she bent down to look her child in the eyes, "_You'll do that won't you? You'll become smarter than your mother. You'll make much more out of life, won't you?_"

Little Maka nodded silently, half-understanding what she'd been requesting.

"_Good. You'll make a good student, Maka._", she sighed in relief as she regained her posture, slipped her hand back into her daughters.

Little Maka simply giggled as she continued walking along the park with her mother.

The image dissolved, as did the girl and her mother. Maka found herself returned to the Black Room, redressed in the black lace hugging her body tightly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?", the man asked, sitting atop the counter which held a record player.

She nodded, "So what's your favor."

"My only favor for now..", he began, "Take out those pig-tails. They are quite annoying, you're a big girl now in case you haven't noticed.", he sneered.

"My pig-tails? That's it?", she tilted her head slightly.

"Would you prefer a more challenging task?"

"No thank you.", she sighed as she gently removed both of her pig-tails, allowing her hair to fall carelessly down her back in little waves.

She felt a little strange. For a dream, it seemed all too real. She'd even felt her hair cascading down her back, she'd never had a dream as vivid as this one.

"How many questions can I ask?", she asked.

"That was a question, wasn't it?", he tapped his head mockingly.

"Well..I..uh..", she trailed off.

"Relax. Step right through this door.", he gestured toward yet another door, on the opposite side of the room.

She took a step through the door where she's led into yet another room. This time, her clothes had stayed on her body and she wasn't viewing herself as a third person.

"Each question comes with a price.", the man-thing stated as he gingerly sat on the chair in front of her, "It depends on the weight of the question, how much the favor asked will weigh heavily on your shoulders. If you ask a question, while receiving the answer to your first question, then you're whisked away from that door, and out of the room without learning the answer and in turn you owe me two favors. Also, if you've failed to complete one of my favors, the answer to my question is immediately removed from your brain. Before you ask another question, it's as simple as this: memory loss. You won't remember a thing. You have an unlimited amount of questions, and I have an unlimited amount of answers. So long as you simply follow my simple rules and complete each task, no questions asked. I'll dismiss your first minor protest on my previous request, as you're still new to my little game."

Without warning, the room dissolved again underneath her feet. She was safely escorted back into the Black Room in her familiar black dress that simply refused to leave her side.

"Now, I would love to answer another question, however it seems you're late for school.", he snickered, "You still owe me that favor however. I'll be checking back up on you, and I won't forget.", he warned as he disappeared into the darkness.

She woke up in a cold sweat. The little creature had lied to her. She wasn't late for school, it was well over midnight.

She sighed. It would be another long night, she feared.

There was nothing else to do, and the same name had wormed its way back into her stupid little brain. She fought off the urges and tried her own patience by watching a bit of TV. Nothing good was on, and it was a waste of time to channel surf. The longer she stayed here, the more her curiosity would swell. She had to do it.

She had to visit Soul Eater.

* * *

**Sorry. I know I said I would update "tomorrow" and that was two days ago, but I got a little sick at the last minute, meanwhile suffering writers block. Sorry if this one isn't that great, I rushed myself a bit. I'll make it up to you though.**


	5. Maka's New Friend, And Little Problem

**Secrets Of The Soul**

**Chapter 5 - Maka's New Friend, And Little Problem**

* * *

It's been a long night for Maka. At this point, her vision is failing. The dark had become too much to bare long ago. She sighs silently as she makes her way over to the grave, which she soon realized she'd only stumbled upon. Meaning she had no idea how she got there, and it would be a miracle if she'd be able to find it again. To her luck, Black*Star hadn't been outside either, therefor there was no chance the loud-mouthed brat could take her to see his friend. Even if he had been, he would only ask her why she wanted to see him.

She didn't think "because the little demon in my head thought it was a good idea" was a good answer.

_Snap._

"Who's there?", she turned around quickly, greeted by darkness.

She coughed, raising her voice, "Who's there!"

_Snap._

"Show yourself!", she commanded.

Silence.

She stood on the sidewalk for a minute more until she was certain whatever it had been, had gone away.

"I'm being paranoid.", she sighed, "It could be anything..a cat for all I know."

_"Keep telling yourself that girly. At the rate you're going you'll be joining him in the next plot over."_, the little devil sneered.

"You again?!", she growled, "What is it? Do you need a favor?", she sighed, regretting the fact she was in debt to a figment of her imagination.

_"Not yet."_, he snickered, _"I just thought you'd like my help. You seem a little lost, am I right?"_

"..No.."

_"You're a bad liar aren't you?"_

"Maybe.", she squeaked.

_"How pitiful."_, he sighed, _"Well, since you're still new to my little game, and I enjoy seeing that confused look on your little naive face, I think I'll help you."_

His voice had taken a malicious tone, half frightening her.

"Help me? Why? How?"

_"That's three questions."_, he snickered.

She sighed. This was a difficult game.

"Oops.", she muttered.

Before she knew it, she was face down on the pavement with a daze. Though she hadn't felt any pain, she was terrified as the world began to blacken.

Once again, she found herself facing the elegant imp in her usual black lace dress her mind had dressed her in. Her hair had remained down since the last visit. They weren't in the Black Room, they were in yet another distant room. This room was empty, with nothing in it besides her, the imp, and the dark red and black tiles.

"Now, I am going to help you.", he began, taking a comfy seat on the floor, "Because you're so naive it's delicious. I'll start by taking you to this graveyard that fascinates you so much. For the life of me I can't seem to figure out _why_. The boy was never that interesting when he was.._Well, we'll leave that for a later date._", he trailed off at the end, regaining the hint of anger in his voice.

"I guess I owe you four favors now.", she sighed.

"You're right. However, I think I'll use my first favor now. Do me a favor now, and wake up.", he commanded.

As if she on cue, she woke up instantly. However, she wasn't on the street as she'd hoped. Instead she'd found her head brushing against stone and her body planted in the dirt.

"AH!", she shrieked as she stood up quickly, brushing the dirt off her body.

She took a look around. Hooks were strewn about the trees and the headstones were planted gingerly in a row. To her dismay, she'd been planted directly on a certain grave.

"Well.", she sighed, looking down at the headstone, "At least this is Eaters grave.", she chuckled a bit.

Surely she was out of her mind for not freaking out. Something like this couldn't be possible. However, the little devil in her mind had been feeding off of her morals lately. She hadn't found herself too subject-able to intolerance of the supernatural. She'd taken more in than she thought possible. Especially since she'd just been dropped carelessly on a poor boys grave, and hadn't fainted on the spot. Not that it wouldn't be a bit contradicting to the situation.

For a moment, she'd forgotten why she'd wanted to visit him in the first place. After another moment of silence and rubbing her head, she decided to walk out of the cemetery and trail up to the side of a fence. There was a healthy dose of roses sprouting out of the ground, along the fence, trailing across the miniature garden. It was a bit dim, but the color was clear as ever. After another moment of silence, debating with herself, she'd picked the fully bloomed rose at the top, pricking herself in the process.

It was worth it. The rose was a deep, blood-red color and held a beautiful, sinister glow. She'd love to know what the boy would have thought of it in the past, but if he was Black*Stars friend he probably didn't think much of anything.

"Here you go Eater.", she whispered as she gingerly placed the rose in front of the headstone.

_"How cute, you've given him a nickname."_, he snickered.

"What's wrong with-", she paused before she owed him yet another favor, "Yeah! I did! Just because he's dead doesn't mean he's not, or he wasn't a real person!"

His laugh took a menacing turn, as if she'd just told a very, _very_ funny joke.

_"Whether he was or he wasn't, you wouldn't know would you?"_, he sneered.

"Of course I would. Everybody's human, dead or alive."

_"You're so naive it's a little pathetic."_

"I'm not naive!"

He began his cackling once more, she could just imagine him rolling around on the floor, holding his stomach as if utter nonsense and hilarity had ensued.

"Shut up!", she commanded.

"Who's there?", a gruff voice called.

She silenced herself, kneeling down on the grave.

"Show yourself!"

This man sounded just like she had, as she'd wandered the streets alone.

"I'm not afraid of you!", he declared, charging forward, toward nothing in particular.

She couldn't lie, she was a bit scared. This man was obviously unwell. Then again, she scoffed, she was the one whose only reason for being here had been the little voice in her mind, insisting it was a good idea.

As the man proceeded closer toward the graves, she realized he wasn't alone. Two more shadowy figures followed close behind in sheer darkness. As the first man had declared himself unwell, the rest just laughed and merely threw their own inside jokes at their friends.

"Hey Frank, we're not alone.", one announced, pointing toward Maka.

"Why is that?"

"Who knows."

"Let's see if we've found a new friend."

She didn't like the sound of that. Though, she couldn't protest, as her voice had lost her.

Perhaps the demon was right, maybe she was going to end up in the next plot over.

"Come out of the shadows, girly."

"Yeah, we just wanna play."

"I seriously doubt that's all you wanna do.", she thought, scowling at no one in particular.

"We'll play a quick game, and get out of your hair."

"Or, we could take you with us."

"Yeah, that could work too."

"Let's play, girly."

They were getting annoying. She need to do something, and fast. They'd advanced on her, now there was no hope for her. She'd found her back pushed up against the stone and her legs making a desperate attempt to find shelter. They lay limp on the ground as she realized, there was none.

_"Let me help you."_, the little devil cooed, _"I can make you stronger."_

"Stronger?", she whispered.

_"Stronger."_, she imagined he'd nodded, _"Just let me help you. Forget morals."_

"I don't want to forget morals.", she mumbled.

"What was that girly? Speak up!", commanded Frank.

She was getting really sick of that name.

"Whose grave is that?"

"It's..", he leaned in, too close for comfort.

"You'll never believe this, it's _Eaters_ grave!"

The men suddenly burst into a fit of laughter.

"_Eater?!_ There's a flower on it too! That's rich!"

Her blood began to boil, "WHAT'S SO FUNNY?!", she stood up, startling the men.

They looked at her in abrupt silence, until breaking into yet another laughing fit.

"You are! The thought of somebody caring enough about the little shit to give him flowers!"

"Shut up!"

_"Nobody cared about him when he was alive, and nobody cared about him when he was dead. Nothing's changed."_, he sneered.

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!", she commanded once more, clenching both fists at her sides.

"He's exactly where he should be now.", he pointed up at the sky for a moment, before grinning, "Six feet under!", he cackled, pointing down at the ground.

_"Let's count this as a favor, do it now."_, the little voice sneered.

She nodded.

Her life flashed before her eyes. A sudden adrenaline had rushed through her veins, flowing throughout her body. She could have sworn her blood was actually boiling, as her every move sent a burning fire along her arms, legs, and chest.

_"Give into madness. It's the only way you'll make it out of this with your skins, and avenge your dear "new friend" Eater."_

She simply nodded once more, before a wide grin had paved her face. She halfway covered one mouth, thrown into a sort of giggling fit. The men before her stared curiously, ceasing their laughter.

"What's wrong with you, girly?"

"What's so funny!"

"You laughin' at us?!"

She giggled once more, before holding her sides in a full-on laughing fit, just as those goons had done.

"She's laughin' at us!"

"Yeah!"

"Let's get her!"

Before one could even take a step forward, she threw her body ahead in a burst of fury, leaving one man on the ground, down for the count.

The others stared at her, as if contemplating their, or her next move. It was a futile attempt.

She swayed her limp body around, losing all feeling in her arms, legs, and muscles. Yet, somehow, she was stronger than she'd thought possible. It felt good on one level, on the other hand, it had been the most terrifying thing she'd ever had to experience.

Another punch, a kick to the vital man-area, and casually stepping on one mans face was all it took to realize she'd been found victorious.

She fell backward on top of the grave once more, as she released a sudden burst of air. She took a look at her hands, arms, and legs, before standing up once more. This time she had control, she had a collection of organized thoughts in her head. As she'd temporarily "lost her mind", as the "imp" put it, she had been given the power of madness. However, the power of madness comes with a price, as he put it. Just as all good things, just as his little questions. Luckily for her, she hadn't asked him to explain it to her. He'd done it on his own, therefore avoiding yet another favor.

"I can't believe _I_ did that.", she muttered, taking another stroll down the dark streets. It had gotten a little lighter outside, but not full on day-time, meaning she wasn't late for school.

However, if she took a nap now, there was a more than likely chance she'd be late. Therefore, she decided she wouldn't be getting any sleep that night either. Not that she needed it, in the past she'd been known for her ability to stay wide awake for days on end, though it didn't mean there were never any consequences.

She guided herself home, easily to her surprise, and tried her best to forget about the little incident back there. There was no point in dwelling on it, right? It was just a little slip up. She hadn't known her own strength, and her morals perished a bit as they began to make fun of her-Black*Stars fallen friend.

She sighed. A part of her desperately wanted to get to know the boy, to be his friend, to see him alive and healthy. The logical part of her knew it couldn't be so.

_"Time for school."_, the vicious little voice pointed out.

He was right, this time it really was time for school.

As she headed out of her apartment, grabbing her book bag and running up the longer-than-she-remembered stairs to the academy, the voice sneered in her ear.

_"The prisoners are fed every morning at 8:00. While you children are in class."_

"Why do you keep-", she paused again, stopping herself, "So you're saying..", she paused again.

This question game was getting on her nerves. She couldn't afford owing this thing yet another favor. If her memory served right, she'd paid off two of her four owed favors. Therefore, only two more favors left, and she could stop questioning him. She didn't like owing anything to anybody, it wasn't a great feeling. Not for her, at least. She prided herself on being independant, and her mother always told her to take care of herself. Owing favors to this little thing was no different from owing somebody her life, in her opinion, and she hated it.

_"Go on."_, the voice urged.

She couldn't form the right sentence. Everything she mustered up came in the form of a question, and it aggravated her. However, maybe owing one more little favor wouldn't be the end of the world.

"Are you saying you want me to visit th-"

Before she could finish, she was interrupted by an irritating, booming voice.

"HELLO MORTALS! I'M THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR! I'M HERE TO MAKE ALL OF YOUR MORNINGS BETTER!", he announced with great gusto.

_"Funny."_, she thought, _"You're not making it a very great morning."_

"MAKA!", he announced as he spotted her.

She cringed a little. He was standing atop one of the spike, on the side of the building. One wrong move and he would plummet to his doom..but on the bright side, Eater wouldn't be lonely anymore.

"Black*Star!", a concerned voice called, "Get down from there!"

"Hello Tsubaki.", Maka greeted her new friend with a friendly smile.

"Hello Maka.", she smiled back, despite the situation.

"TSUBAKI! MAKA! DON'T WORRY! SUCH A BIG GUY LIKE ME WON'T BE HARMED BY SUCH A LITTLE FALL! THE EARTH PRACTICALLY TREMBLES BELOW MY-"

_Crack._

"_FEEEEEEEET!_", he announced as he plummeted all the way down to the trembling ground.

Maka was terrified for two reasons. One, he was bound to seriously end up like Eater. Second, Tsubaki hadn't been as concerned as she was a moment ago. She merely sweat-dropped and walked over to her fallen friend.

"Black*Star, what did I tell you?", she chided in a concerned tone.

"Are you kidding Tsubaki?!", he declared, getting up once more, "A fall like that isn't gonna hurt me! I'm the great Black*Star! The ground is practically trembling below me!"

She ignored the conversation. She knew too well how this went, Black*Star would go on about his greatness and Tsubaki would continue chiding him, until giving up and not only support him, but boost his ego to an unhealthy all-time high.

"I'd hurry if I were you. You have thirty minutes.", the voice warned.

"I'll take a quick look. That's it. Just one look.", she sighed.

"Keep telling yourself that, girly."

"Stop calling me that!"

"Someone has a temper."

"Shut up.", she growled under her breath.

"Maka?"

"Mrs. Marie?"

"Is everything..alright?"

"Fine. Sorry for worrying you."

"It's alright. You make sure you get a good nights sleep tonight, okay?"

"Will do."

Marie smiled as she walked in the opposite direction. Luckily, the hallway was quickly abandoned as children scattered to their classrooms.

She didn't bother heading to the classroom. She was almost never late or absent, and Stein would understand if one of his best students had missed thirty minutes of his class, which usually consisted of constant babbling. Sometimes she wondered if he even cared if students listened or not, all that mattered was droning on about his next or latest dissection.

She sat in the girls bathroom for thirty minutes, locking the door just in case. As time had passed and 8:00 approached, she slipped through the halls and spied the doorway, leading to the unknown abyss of prisoners. She couldn't help but wonder what kind of hideous, evil, vile creatures lurked down there. Whatever the case, she had no choice. She was bound to find out.

_"Go. Do it now."_, hissed the little voice, urging her further into the hall.

She felt she'd lost control in her legs as they shifted on their own, steadily walking her into the dark, sinister hallway. The same small cells had been lined up across the wall. Nothing had changed about it, it consisted of the same clutter of shadows and the mess of mysterious prisoners, who never made a sound.

_"Look for the boy. He shares the same mess of blood you do."_

"Blood?", she whispered, "What about my blood?"

_"All in due time. Do as I say. I'll ignore that question, for now. You haven't forgotten about those little favors, have you?"_

"Of course not.", she gulped

_"Good. They won't be going away any time soon."_

"Tell me where to find this boy."

_"If I knew, would I have asked you? Really for a genius you aren't that smart, are you girly."_, he let out an exhausted sigh.

"Right. Sorry."

_"It appears we have company."_, he hissed.

She abruptly pulled herself into the farthest corner of the wall, praying the shadows would conceal her figure. Footsteps accompanied the faint whistling heard down the hall. She recognized the sound, it was Sid.

He looked around the halls, absently whistling as he seemed oblivious to everything in his path. As he swept right past her, foot nearly touching the hem of her skirt, she wondered if it even mattered. He hadn't noticed her, nor anything else. It felt a little odd, but she shrugged it off and proceeded down the opposite hallway.

_"Use your soul perception."_

"Soul perception?", she whispered under her breath.

It was clear to her that it didn't matter how loud or softly she spoke, as long as the words were out there he heard, and knew, everything perfectly.

_"You don't know what that is?"_, he hissed, _"Then what use are you to me!"_

"I don't know what you're talking about! Why am I listening to you!? Why haven't I gone on medication!? You're just a stupid figment of my imagination!", she mumbled violently.

Silence.

_"Two more favors."_, he chuckled in her ear as the world faded around her.

This time it was fast and silent. They were both set in the Black Room, where the little demon told her about how he was somehow linked to her soul, and that she didn't need medication because the logical part of her brain shut down when her thirst for adventure had kicked in, which it had done very often lately. She sighed, it made sense.

He'd answered her questions, she understood it a little more, but now she owed the stupid thing two more favors. How many was that now?

As her eyes opened, she found herself leaning against a door. The door wasn't made of the similar medal used to build the classroom doors in the academy. This door was cold and rough, wielded together, bound by steel. She stood up slowly and took a look at the door. Nobody was around, the hallway was empty, but she couldn't make out a presence. She felt completely alone, and completely unsure of whatever, or whoever, may or may not be with her.

_"We're here."_, the voice purred.

"Who's in here?", she whispered.

_"Do I smell another favor?"_

"No!"

_"Then figure it out."_

"I'm trying, there are no bars on the door. I can't see."

_"Use your head, you're not a very smart child, are you?"_

"Shut up, I'm trying to concentrate. There has to be a way to open this.", she hissed.

_"If the black-blooded boy is behind this door, don't hesitate to bust it down."_, she sensed another hint of malice in his irritated tone.

She sighed as she managed to pry open the little rectangular window in the door. However, it was dark. She couldn't make out any details, and the body was deathly silent. Though she knew she wasn't mistaken when she watched the shadows outline what looked like a foot, attached to a leg, attached to a hidden body.

"Hello?", she whispered in the window.

Silence.

"Are you alright?"

Silence.

"Are you..", she stuttered, "Are you the boy..The boy with black blood?"

Another silent pause before she adds, "I want to help you. I want to get you out of here."

The silence is deadly. She can't hear a single thing, yet she's certain the shape of a body is inside that door. The cell looked a little small in her opinion, though she couldn't exactly tell how wide the room was.

The school bell rang, and she heard a few footsteps echo down the halls.

"I'll be back for you.", she whispered before running down the hall, successfully undetected.

In the process of speaking with the mysterious "black-blooded boy" she had to sneak around a creepy hallway, proceeding to argue with the little demon in her head. In the end she owed the little demon four favors. The small adventure amounted to nothing, landing her right back to square one. She sighed.

Her efforts wouldn't go in vain, however. She'd come this close to discovering prisoner's identity, whom of which was being held in the dungeon underneath the school, for unknown reasons. More importantly, a boy. Meaning he wasn't a man, meaning the school has reason to hold minors in such a dark place. She pat herself on the back for prying the small window open, it enabled her to make out a body.

_"Well, we're back to four favors. While I have four favors up my sleeve I suggest you work on freeing the boy. I'm inside of your head, I hope you don't think I'll stop at memory loss, do you?"_

She froze. He was right, he had access to her most inner thoughts, and there was nothing she could do about it.

"I'll work on it.", she hissed.

She wanted to ask why he needed the boy, or why he's locked up in the first place. She also wanted to make time to ask a few questions about Eaters death, but she owed too much as it is.

_"Good. We wouldn't want that little snippet of your precious morality gone forever, would we?"_

"You wouldn't dare.", she snarled under her breath.

_"Don't fail me. You don't want to lose this game."_

She sighed in defeat. She was in a tough position. An unbelievable one - but a tough one. Though, she wouldn't lose hope. She didn't know how, or why, or when, but she would free the boy and maybe even prove his innocence, somehow. She had the right boy, too. She knew it. The feeling she'd gotten when she opened the window, the troubled energy around the cell, it was certain. This had to be the boy.

She also knew, when nearing the window, she'd heard very faint, hitched breathing.


	6. Basketball

**Secrets Of The Soul**

**Chapter 6 - Basketball**

* * *

Maka spent the rest of the day thinking about the prisoner. She couldn't help feel a little bad, for two reasons.

One, she couldn't find it in herself to trust the little demon. Sure, his game may be a little devious and he might be driving her a little too close to insanity, but he's obviously dead-set on freeing this prisoner. If he's that worried about the poor boy, he must have some set of morals, right? She made it a point to avoid any further questions, however. No matter how much she trusted him, her favors began to pile up, and it had made her a little nervous.

"Maka?"

Maka looked up and immediately directed her attention toward the teacher.

"Maka, you're needed in the Death Room.", sighed Sid.

"Right. Thanks Sid.", she choked out before running out of the gymnasium, past the wide array of hallways.

She fought the urge to run back to the dungeon, knowing very well it was past eight o'clock and there would be no chance of sneaking into the cell.

That's when she realized, she had no idea how she planned to break the prisoner out. When did the idea even pop into her head? Sure, she wanted to do the right thing. Sure she wanted answers. But in no means did she want to be expelled! That would be terrible, if her mother had finally sent a postcard only to find out her daughter's been kicked out, doing something incredibly stupid, for an insane reason.

She noticed she'd stopped dead in her tracks, and soon resided to her constant pace, until she reached the medal door.

"You wanted to see me, Lord Death?", she called, walking timidly under the large guillotine.

"MAKA~!"

She gave into instinct.

_MAKA-CHOP!_

"Maka! Papa missed you!", he choked out, despite the book lodged into his skull.

"What are you doing here Papa.", she sighed.

"I came to visit my darling Maka!"

"Visit.", she thought, "Good. He isn't staying."

"At school of course. I'll be moving in soon, and I'll be taking my previous position as the vice-principal! In other words, I'll be Lord Deaths "personal weapon".

"Weapon? You're a person."

"Right. Of course. Weapon is just slang for..right hand man."

"So, you're going to be living in Death City, going to my school."

"Isn't it great?!"

"I'll be seeing you everyday now."

"Isn't it wonderful!"

"You'll be clinging to my leg from this point on."

"PAPA'S SO EXCITED MAKA!"

_MAKA-CHOP_!

He hadn't exactly attempted a full, frontal hug. However, the fact he'd jumped up in the air like an idiot, singing his heart out, gave her reason to put her text-book to good use.

"It's okay Maka..Papa still loves you.", he choked out once again, sadly undefeated.

She huffed. Lord Death hadn't even been there, so she did the only rational thing and stormed out of the room.

The rest of the day was pure torture. Her father constantly pulled her into his office, only to repeat the process. Lord Death being present for only one of them, giving him one of his own special chops. She thanked him and headed back to her last class of the day, hopefully undisturbed.

She sighed. Why did her father have to show up and ruin everything? He would only make it far more difficult to perform her little task. Maybe the little demon would leave her alone once she did this little deed..

The teacher droned on about nonsense. She paid attention to none of it, as she was certain none of it would be important in the future. She wasn't really sure what the lesson was about. No one had actually informed her of a "resonance", and she had no idea what it was, but it seemed related to the "soul" somehow. She shrugged it off. There was no reason to listen, she'd need none of this, so she zoned out.

Time flew by exponentially. One minute she's sneaking into the dungeon, the next thing she knows she's in the Death Room with Papa. Then, after all, it seemed like seconds before the bell had finally rang and dismissed the students off into a well-deserved afternoon of rest.

"Out of sight out of mind my ass.", she growled silently, walking across the street toward her apartment complex.

"Maka!", called a familiar voice.

He wasn't helping one bit.

"Hello Black*Star.", she sighed.

"Told you she would be here, Tsubaki!", he quickly turned around, placing both fists on his side and chanting proudly.

"Of course you did Black*Star.", reassured Tsubaki.

What a little liar. He obviously had no idea.

"What brings you two here?", asked Maka, who silently hoped Black*Star would disappear soon enough.

The longer Black*Star was around, the longer she'd be forced to think of that poor boy who'd gone before his time. She sighed, so many questions she wanted to ask, so many favors.

"Black*Star was hoping he could play a bit of basketball.", giggled Tsubaki, now staring at Black*Star.

"He..He wants to play?"

"I was just as surprised as you are.", she giggled, "He hasn't played in a very..long time."

"I know about his friend.", she sighed.

"W-What?! Who told you?"

"N-no one. It was sort of an accident, I found out on my own. I thought Black*Star would be mad, but..he just.."

"H-he what?"

"He invited me to meet him."

Silence followed, as well as a disturbed look on Tsubaki's face.

"What exactly do you mean, Maka? Tell me everything. Please."

"Well I-"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! YOU SHOULDN'T KEEP A GUY LIKE ME WAITING, YOU KNOW?!"

Thankfully, Black*Stars arrogance had interrupted their conversation. She sighed in relief at the fact she wouldn't have to explain exactly what she was doing out there, because frankly, she didn't know. The entire thing had happened so quickly in her mind, and her memory had faded a bit.

"Do you really want to play, Black*Star?", Tsubaki whispered as she placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

As soon as they'd reached the courts, he'd fallen silent at the sight of the tall hoops.

"...Of course I do!", he cheered, raising a reluctant thumbs up, "A guy like me doesn't dwell in the past. It's not cool."

"What did you just say Black*Star?"

"Nothing. Soul must be rubbing off on me!"

Tsubaki fell silent once more.

"Is something wrong, Tsubaki?", whispered Maka, who was also quite vexed at the sight of Black*Star once again talking as if the boy had never left.

"Something...Something is wrong. This isn't like him."

"I know. Tsubaki, when was the last time he visit Souls grave?"

"I'm not sure. He hasn't done it in a while from what I've heard. We try not to talk about it.", she sighed.

"He..He was there not too long ago."

"How long ago?"

She closed her eyes in deep thought. It was a bit hard to place, due to her lack of sleep she hadn't exactly been able to place a number on "days".

"Monday night."

"Monday night?! B-But-!"

"Maka's captain!", interrupted Black*Star.

"What!", cried Maka, "B-But-!"

"What are you waiting for Maka? Pick your team!", he sighed, roughly placing a blue cap on her head.

"What's this?"

"The captain's hat.", replied another familiar voice.

"Oh, hey Liz."

"We came over a soon as we heard Black*Star wanted to play.", said Liz.

"Are Kidd and Patty with you?"

She sighed as yet another voice rang through the courts.

"LIZ! PATTY! WE HAVEN'T FINISHED PRACTICING! I TOLD YOU, WITHOUT SYMMETRY IT'S POINTLESS! I WON'T ALLOW IT!"

"COME OFF IT KIDD!"

Right on cue. Kidd ran into the courts with Patty bounding behind him, laughing up a storm. She could practically see the crazy in his eyes, as well as the annoyance that took over Liz.

"What are you guys waiting for?! Maka! Pick your team already!", commanded the "great" Black*Star.

"Uh.. Black*Star I can't be the captain.", she sighed.

"Why not? Scared I'll beat your entire team, one by one?"

"Not exactly. I don't know how to play."

"That's alright, Soul didn't know how to play either! He's almost as pro as me, now!"

"R-Really?", she hesitated, adding a pinch of sympathy to her voice.

"Yeah!"

"Well..I..Can't Tsubaki be the captain?!"

"No way. Tsubaki's like my right hand, so before every game I reserve her specifically for my team!"

Tsubaki blushed a bit, Maka noticed.

"Whatever you say.", she sighed with a slight sweat-drop.

"Come on Maka, you'll never learn if you don't try. How 'bout it? Pick your team, captain.", smirked Liz.

"I..I..I..Fine!", she sighed in defeat.

After picking their team, it was Liz, Kidd, and Maka, versus Tsubaki, Black*Star, and much to Kidd's protest, Patty. He'd made a scene because his symmetry would be off without both Liz and Patty on each side, since they were nearly identical. Maka looked nothing at all like Liz, and had worn an entirely different wardrobe. Yet another argument ensued until Liz had him silenced at last, and they proceeded with the game.

Maka felt uneasy, however. Throughout the squabble, she'd thrown quick glances at Black*Star, who stared longingly at the basketball. He seemed happy, yet distant. It wasn't a feeling she could place, and she felt it best if she didn't pry too much into it.

It took a while, but the rest of the group seemed to breathe a little easier once Black*Star picked up the ball, and challenged Maka.

She accepted his challenge, against her will, and her team readied themselves.

In the end, the score was ten to one. Black*Star celebrated his victory, claiming he was only 'this-much-closer' to surpassing god.

"He's been saying that allot lately.", whispered Kidd.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I mean, I know he's an arrogant fool but he only really mentions surpassing god if he's done something the rest of us wouldn't be able to 'pull off'. Now he's doing it when he wins something as trivial as a basketball game."

"I can't say that I noticed."

"Of course not, you haven't been here that long."

"..Has he ever mentioned bringing anybody back to life, before?"

"..I can't say that he has."

"..Oh."

"..."

"..."

"Tsubaki?", Maka sighed as she sat silently in front of the low jade table, where a tea-set Tsubaki had placed.

"Yes, Maka? Is something wrong?"

"No..It's just that.."

"What is it?"

She took a deep breath and looked around the room, making sure Black*Star was nowhere in sight. He'd remained at the basketball courts to continue his little game-alone. She wasn't sure how that would work out but she shrugged it off and accompanied Tsubaki to her house for some offered tea.

"Do you think Black*Star's been acting a little strange lately?"

"What do you mean?"

"The "surpassing god" thing. He's been saying it a little often, don't you think?"

"Well..Um..I might have noticed."

"Good..I think..I think it might be something more than that.", she sighed.

"What's wrong? You don't think he's in trouble, do you? Is it something he said? Did he tell you anything?"

Maka raised an eyebrow in a bit of surprise and confusion as Tsubaki bombarded her with much too many questions.

"No, no it's nothing like that Tsubaki..It's just.."

"What is it?", she held a pained look on her face, as if realizing a loved-one was dead.

"Has he..Has he ever mentioned bringing anybody back to life?"

"What..What do you..-"

"What?"

She simply giggled.

"Huh?"

"Is that what you're worried about? It's fine, Black*Star's gotten along very well with the situation."

She begged to differ.

"Really? He seemed a little..hurt."

"He's fine on his own, really. It isn't hard for him. He doesn't even need him around anymore."

"What?! How could you say that, Tsubaki?!"

"I'm sorry Maka, what did I say?"

"How could he have gotten along with the situation, you said he hasn't played in a year because of it! Now he's suddenly playing that sport again and talking about bringing his dead friend back to life, and you're saying everything is fine?!"

"...Maka.."

"Tsubaki?"

"That wasn't what I meant."

"What did you mean?"

"I thought..I thought you were talking about.."

"About? About who?"

"About his parents. They died when he was only a year old, the academy took him in and gave him a home. I thought that was what you meant, since he once mentioned bringing them back to life and rubbing his new-found glory in their faces."

"H-His parents are d-dead?", she gasped.

"Oh my..I said too much."

"No Tsubaki, it's fine. I already know too much, I might as well go all the way."

"Right.."

".."

"..What exactly do you know, Maka?"

"What do you mean?"

"How much do you know about his.."situation"?"

"Well..", she sighed.

She pondered the world for a second, attempting a conclusion, or the reason she'd stumbled into that cemetery in the first place.

"It was monday night, and I couldn't sleep.", she began, "I wandered into the cemetary. I heard Black*Star talking to somebody but I couldn't see, and I didn't want to interrupt, so I hid myself for a while. Then, after I realized nobody else was there, I noticed the grave he was sitting on..", she proceeded to tell Tsubaki all about the mishap and the boy named "Soul Eater".

Tsubaki fell silent once again, with a worried look on her face. She clasped a hand over her mouth as she choked back a few tears.

"What's wrong Tsubaki?"

"It's happening again.."

"What is it?!"

"I don't think I can help him this time.."

"What's going on Tsubaki, please, tell me! I don't understand!"

"Come on Maka, it's time you learned."

"Learned about what?"

"It's time you know what happened. Black*Star. He'll tell you everything.

Just what she wanted to hear.


	7. The Story

**Secrets Of The Soul**

**Chapter 7 - The Story**

* * *

Tsubaki led her outside with much haste, gently grabbing her wrist as they rushed to the courts.

"Black*Star..", whispered Tsubaki as she stepped into the small court.

There, on the floor, sat her friend. He acknowledged her presence and continued kicking the ball back and fourth between his feet. He seemed bored, which wasn't too difficult to believe considering he was playing basketball..with himself.

"W-We need to tell Maka what happened..She has the right to know."

Maka stood behind Tsubaki, looking slightly ashamed. She had never wanted to force Black*Star into telling her something so difficult. She couldn't imagine the pain he was going through.

He sighed as he stood up, cradling the ball under his arm, "I thought that's what you wanted. I knew I'd have to tell her sometime."

A tear or two swelled up in Tsubaki's eyes as she ran toward Black*Star, hugging his waist.

"Tsubaki! Really! It's fine, she's apart of our group now! She deserves to know.", he reassuringly pat her head as he urged Maka to come forward.

"So Maka, are you ready to hear the story?"

She nodded.

"Alright.", he sighed once more, "It began a year ago."

She listened carefully as he revealed the heaviest secret weighing on her mind, "He was my best friend, Soul Eater. We called him Soul. He was my first real friend, next to Tsubaki, but I met her a little later. Since the academy took me in, I never made that many friends. People were afraid of me, but hey. Who wouldn't be intimidated by a big star like me? Well, Soul wasn't so intimidated. I guess people were a little afraid of him, too. They had a good reason though, he looked pretty scary. We became best friends and it was as if I adopted a new-born puppy! He didn't know how to do anything! He comes from a rich family, though. So everything was done for him. Nobody ever taught him the basics of life, so he never learned, and guess who got to teach him?! That's right, me! The great Black*Star! Of course, my godliness set aside, he was pretty good at a few things on his own. Like basketball, it only took one game until he was basically a pro! Never pro enough to beat me, though.", he hesitated.

"He..He was just caught in a bad place, though. This world wasn't..ready for him. People were too afraid of him. Eventually, after something..happened, inside of Death City, he was on this sort of..hit list. He had to die, because they wanted a new generation. A few of us were lucky, we were able to hide the "special" people. They lived, but he wasn't so lucky. His fate was already decided and nobody could save him. He disappeared for a while, and the next thing we knew, the academy told us he died. I couldn't play basketball after that, because it wasn't the same. It really sucked losing my first best friend, but I guess a year later I finally realized stars don't dwell in the past. So, I figured it was time to play..except, I can't help but feeling like this isn't right."

"W-What do you mean Black*Star?"

"It doesn't feel like he's dead. Well, it does and it doesn't. Sometimes I think he's still here, he's just not talking to us."

Silence.

"Black*Star..", whispered Maka, "Can you tell me, what Soul was like?"

"Sure!", he laughed, "He was a really "cool" guy!", he laughed once more as if he'd just told a hilarious inside joke, which Maka, for the life of her, couldn't understand.

"W-What did he look like? Do..Do you have any photo's?"

"Tsubaki, do we have any photo's?"

"I..I'm afraid I don't know.", she sighed, "We had to burn most pictures of the "special" ones, just in case _they_ came looking for them..We might have burnt every photo he once had. I'm not quite sure, I think there's one left."

"M-May I see it?"

"Sure, Maka! Hey...", interrupted Black*Star, "Why are you so interested in Soul? Do you have a crush, Maka?"

She bit her lip, fighting off an insult. She wanted to punch a thousand holes in his logic, as if it wasn't obvious, but she merely shook her head and had mercy on the fact he answered many of her questions.

She simply ignored the fact the courts seemed a little wider, or that they were slightly spinning. She paid no mind to the fact her legs felt a little weaker, and that Tsubaki seemed a bit worried. Black*Star looked a little confused. She ignored all of this.

That is, until the world went black.

* * *

"It's nice to see you again.", cooed the little demon who stepped out into the Black Room.

"W-What am I doing here?", she looked down at the black lace dress that fell to her feet.

"I'm wondering the same thing. You don't happen to have a question, do you? Some sort of need?"

"..No..Not at all.", she sighed.

"Then, get out. You're of no use to me if you don't have a question. The Black Room isn't a little play area for girls like you to just barge in here unexpected, doing whatever you please-"

"I don't know how I got here, or how to leave.", she interrupted.

"Figure it out yourself, girly. I can't kick you out, this is partly your mind, after all."

"Partly.."

"It's partially yours. Remember, I was never supposed to end up in your brain but it seems your soul's retracted me from my own. I was formally "kicked out" and placed here, it seems you have a very powerful soul."

"..I..I don't understand, but I won't ask any more questions. Not until you've used every one of my favors."

He tapped his head, "I'll tell you what, every favor you owe me will vanish if you complete this one simple task."

"I'll do it."

"Free the black-blooded boy and give him to me. You'll know him when you see him."

"You're talking about the boy who's locked up in the academy.", it was more of a statement than a question, she wouldn't worry.

"Yes, quite frankly I've had a bit of trouble getting my hands on him. He's a stuttering fool."

"All I need to do is release him, and you'll get rid of every favor I owe.", once again, a statement.

"Correct. However, if you do fail to complete this task.."

".."

"Well, that gives me direct permission to consume your mind in pure madness."

A thousand more questions slammed into her head, none of which with an easy answer. She was now in the biggest gamble of her life.

* * *

"Maka! Maka! Wake up! Are you alright?!"

Maka awoke to the sound of Tsubaki's voice, as well as Black*Star roughly shaking her arm.

"Hey! Wake up! What are you doing, Maka?!"

Her green eyes fluttered open as she looked upon the worried face of Tsubaki, and the mildly confused face of Black*Star.

"Maka! What happened?! Are you hurt?!", shrieked Tsubaki.

"I'm fine Tsubaki. Really, it was nothing. I didn't feel a thing."

"Still, this is very strange, maybe we should call -"

"No!"

"Maka?"

"I mean, no thank you Tsubaki. I'll be fine, no worries. If anything else happens you'll be the first to know and I'll definitely go see ."

She avoided Stein for two reasons.

1) She didn't need him poking into the fact she fades in and out of consciousness to talk with a little demon inside of her head that threatens to "consume her mind with nothing but pure insanity".

2) He creeped her the fuck out.

"Alright, let's go look for that picture! Come on guys!", shouted Black*Star, darting down the street.

"Wait for us!", called Maka.

"Black*Star! Wait!", pleaded Tsubaki.

The walk-or should they say run-to their house was exhausting. Black*Star had packed every ounce of energy into that run yet showed no sign of collapsing as they headed into the doorway. Tsubaki caught her breath and leaned on Black*Star. Maka was a bit tired as well, however she maintained perfect composure, denying any help from Black*Star (not that he offered) or Tsubaki (offered far too many times).

"I think I've got it!", cheered Black*Star who scrambled into the hallway door.

"Black*Star's room?", Maka asked as he shuffled endlessly through a once neatly stacked box piled in the closet.

"Our room.", she blushed a bit, "We share a room. The apartment's a bit small."

"I've got it!", cheered Black*Star, who threw a binder on the floor.

It looked like a photo album.

He immediately propped the binder open, revealing the very first picture. The entire page was a blown up picture of Tsubaki, holding a camellia flower. She was wearing a lovely, silky Japanese robe covered with flower petals.

"Black*Star, you still have that picture?", she gasped, as if seeing the picture for the very first time.

"Of course I do Tsubaki, I can't throw away your photo's! I know Soul wouldn't, that wouldn't be cool at all."

She silenced as he mentioned his dear friend. Maka began to notice for the first time, every time he mentioned his friend, he'd ease the tension. The mere memory of Soul driving the air to a still, pleasant environment.

He turned the page and of course, there was a full-sized, blown up picture of Black*Star holding a shuriken. She wasn't sure why, but she decided not to ask.

The next page was Black*Star and Tsubaki together. Tsubaki stood tall on her feet, hands clasped in front of her, meekly smiling at the camera. Black*Star sat at her feet, laughing and lightly flexing his muscles as they held his feet in a butterfly stretch position.

As he turned the next page, she quickly recognized the strange boy, with two girls at his side. Death The Kidd stood in the center, while Liz and Patty stood in a very odd position behind him. Liz stood tall with her arms in the air, and feet firmly in place. Patty's feet were a bit wider apart, and her hands freely falling unevenly in the air. Kidd seemed oblivious however as he held his bored expression.

The next picture, was Kidd holding a pair of twin pistols. There were a few of Liz and Patty, Black*Star and Tsubaki, and a few individual photo's.

However, Maka's hope came to a stand-still, as they reached the end of the album.

"Sorry Maka.", sighed Black*Star, "Guess we don't have any."

"I-It's fine. Really.", she sighed as well, obviously disappointed.

"Hey wait.", Tsubaki chimed in, "Black*Star, do you remember the trip we took to the beach?"

"Huh? The beach? What about it Tsubaki?"

"We had a separate photo-album for the trip. We might have a picture of him in there. He went with us, if I can recall.."

"Right! Tsubaki, you're amazing! Good work!"

She turned her head a bit, trying to hide her obvious blush.

"Which box is it in?!"

"I'm not sure.", she sighed.

"That's okay, we'll just check them all!"

"A-All of them!?"

"Yeah! It's nothing a god like me couldn't handle. How about you Maka? You up for a challenge?"

"You're on.", she chuckled as she opened a nearby box, pulling out old books, binders, and letters.

Tsubaki shuffled into the closet and bent over, reaching through a pile of paper and photo's, none of which consisting of Soul.

As she was doing this, she unknowingly gave Black*Star a perfect view of her ass. Him being a loud mouth, decided to..

"Man Soul was right. I'm glad the partner I roomed with is hot, even from behind!"

Her blush burned into the back of her head, followed by shame and embarrassment.

"Black*Star!", she shrieked.

"Ignore him Tsubaki.", muttered Maka as she dug through yet another box.

Tsubaki sighed and reached into the farthest part of the closet, straightening out a little so Black*Stars wandering eyes didn't get the best of her.

* * *

Ten minutes. They searched for ten minutes.

Maka was close to giving up, as she came across the last box. It was a bit dusty and she worried there may be a few cobwebs or spiders creeping up on her if she opened the box. She was hesitant, but damn that curiosity, it had her by a foothold. She pulled out another photo-album, much to her surprise. This one wasn't in as good of a condition as the others, however. It was far dustier and the binder cover seemed to be falling apart. There were a few pictures of Black*Star and Tsubaki, and them only.

Then she noticed, out of the corner of her eye, a picture of Black*Star as a small child. He was alone in this picture, with a wide grin plastered on his face. She wasn't exactly sure of who took the picture, but the boy smiled and flexed for the camera. Maka smiled as well. Black*Star must have been quite a trouble-maker as a child.

She flipped the pages, nothing.

Giving up home, she neatly placed the binders back into the boxes, and finished with Black*Stars baby book. As she held it up, however, it fell apart in her hands.

"B-Black*Star! Tsubaki!", she shrieked as the cover literally split in half.

"What is it Maka?", asked Tsubaki, who peeked out from the closet.

"Black*Star..I'm sorry..Your binder..it fell apart.", she sighed.

Everything seemed to be falling apart.

"It's fine Maka-Hey..."

"What is it?"

"Look at that!", he exclaimed, pointing at the dysfunctional binder.

A small tip of paper had poked out from inside the hidden, hollow covers.

"What is it?", she asked, hesitant to cause any further damage.

"Find out!", he cheered.

Tsubaki joined them as she placed the last box in the closet, kneeling next to Maka.

Maka gingerly placed a hand on the tip, barely catching the corner of the paper, pulling it out of the hollow chamber.

Somehow, she knew. She knew he wouldn't look like a usual boy, she half expected him to look like Black*Star. Now, she finally got to see for herself. She finally saw Soul Eater.

"B-Black*Star is this r-really him?", she stuttered, suddenly feeling as if she was holding a highly irritated bomb.

"Yeah! That's him!", he cheered.

Her spirits lifted.

The boy was alone in the picture, with hands shoved into the coat pockets of his black leather jacket. He wore an orange, long-sleeved T-shirt that had the word "Eater" written on the side of his chest. A black leather belt hung loosely at his hips, accompanied by a loose-fitting pair of brown jeans. He wasn't at all what she expected, he hadn't carried a single trace of arrogance. Not that she would be able to tell by mere appearance, he seemed..lazy.

The thing that caught her attention, was the snow-white spiky hair dangling around his head, carelessly brushed to one side, accompanied by a pair of blood-red eyes. Not to mention the razor-sharp teeth that poked through his lazy smirk.

"How old was he, in this picture?", she finally asked.

"This was taken exactly a week before the incident.", replied Tsubaki, in her sweetest voice.

Black*Star hadn't paid attention. He only gawked at the picture of his friend, the only one he had left, she assumed.

Finally. Her biggest question was set aside, and the inner-nagging finally ceased. She no longer craved his image, or his friendship, or his story, knowing very well she would never find out. Now she has, and she could focus on her main goal.

After thanking Black*Star and giving Tsubaki a hug, she left their house and set off to her home for a little rest. She had to plan this out perfectly, or she'd end up ruining everything. She's caught in a deadly gamble, with her sanity on the line.

As soon as she entered the door to her apartment, everything seemed off. Not a single thing seemed in its place, yet everything was. Perhaps nothing belonged there..perhaps..she didn't belong there.

She hadn't asked for the secrets, or the strange school, or the equally strange friends. Yet, that's exactly what she received. The still waters of her life had taken a shaky turn for the worse, turning and whipping across the sandy shores until they drew to a still, even flow. She was getting into the change quite easily, much to her surprise, and enjoyed adjusting to her new rocky life.

However, she hadn't counted on a single post-card changing everything.

It was around midnight, she assumed. She was wide-awake tonight. Something kept her from sleeping. Something's been keeping her from sleeping ever since she arrived to this strange-wonderful place. She couldn't find it in herself to care, however, as she slipped out of bed in her pajamas. She had no need to flick the lights on or get dressed as there was a knock on the door. She had it all covered. The light had stayed on to offer a peaceful environment for reading, which was exactly what she'd been doing, and she could careless if whoever was at the door saw her in pajama's.

"Who is it?", she called as she entered the small living-room.

"Mail for Albarn.", responded who she assumed was the mail-man.

She opened the door, greeted by a boy in uniform, allowing a blue bag to dangle at his side. He quickly scrambled through the mail in his hand, separating a plain white envelope from the pile, and handing it to Maka.

She eagerly accepts the envelope. She's been waiting for her Mother's mail for a while, and here it was. She'd been waiting ever since she got here.

She said her goodbye's to the mail-man, shut the door, placed the envelope on the coffee table and searched frantically for her letter opener. After locating it in the kitchen drawer, she ripped the top open and a single piece of paper spilled out on the floor. The only thing inside, being that paper.

_"W-What? Nothing else?"_, she thought, half-disappointed.

She unfolded the piece of lined paper.

The message sent unnerving shivers down her spine. Something only her mother had been able to do, the constant disturbing letters. They were quite annoying, and displeasing because she hadn't received a post-card in what seemed like forever. It was never just a normal card anymore, now it was a letter with a message hastily scribbled on the paper. However, they usually took the form of letters. Reassuring messages, inviting explanations.

This one, said one thing, scribbled in a pink pen.

**Not everything is as it seems. Trust no one. Make me proud.**  
**-Kami.**

That was it. A simple message, a simple request. How could she deny it?

As unsettling as it was, it was her mother, so she decided, she would.

She would make her mother proud.


	8. The Prisoner

Secrets Of The Soul

Chapter 8 - The Prisoner

* * *

The next morning at school, she showed up an hour early. At exactly six in the morning, she stood in front of the academy, completely deserted. She already had a goal in mind, but this wouldn't be the morning. She wasn't going to go in blind, she was going to do the resourceful thing and worm her way into the dungeon.

She hated the deviousness of it all, but she valued her sanity more than a report card. Whether she could say the same for her mother..? She didn't know.

_"Why are you hesitating."_, snapped the little voice inside of her head, _"Just go in, grab the brat, and give him to me. What are you waiting for. It shouldn't be that difficult. I thought you were smart!"_

She growled under her breath, "I won't go in blind! I won't be of any use to you if I end up getting thrown into a cell right next to the kid!"

_"They won't throw you in the dungeon here, you don't have the qualifications necessary."_

"What quali-Nevermind.", she huffed, biting her tongue.

She wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of owing him yet another favor. Her curiosity is exactly what got her into this mess.

_"Do your job, girly."_

She sighed. This was her own fault, she played into the little demons hands just like he wanted her to and now there was nothing she could do about it but hand over the boy in the dungeon.

The doors were open, and a few of the classrooms were unlocked, as she noticed. Luckily, she only required access to one vital part of the school..

That's when she realized, she had no idea where his cell was. However, in no means was she planning on asking that stupid little demon again. She couldn't wait to drop the little thing, and kick it out of her head for good. At least, that's what she hoped would happen. If she had the black-blooded child, it wouldn't need her anymore. It would have no choice but to leave her alone.

She wandered down into the dark halls of the dungeon, until she mapped out the familiar path in her head. She followed it until she came across the familiar setting. The same hallway she heard Sid walk down, the same halls she'd managed to stumble upon, leading to the boys cell.

"Are you in there?", she whispered, tapping on the window.

No answer.

She sighed, she knew this game all too well.

"I'm going to help you, alright? I'm going to get you out of there."

Silence.

"I..", she sighed, "I'm going to slip a piece of paper under the door, with a marker. Use it to answer me if you won't speak..", she spoke slowly, "I want you to tell me anything you know, that could help me in any way."

She slipped the paper under the door and waited a moment.

No response, no paper.

"Please, I'm just trying to help you. I'm Maka Albarn, I'm new here.", she hesitated.

"I..I want to stay in this school..But I want to help you, too. It isn't fair, for you to be locked up in here. I don't know what you did, but it isn't right. I know it isn't..I know you don't belong here."

A minute passed before she heard a faint rustling behind the door, followed by the sounds of chains. She wanted to see who it was, to greet the black-blooded boy, but she restrained. In no means did she intend to frighten him, and she wasn't going to risk anything at this point.

Soon, the large piece of lined paper slipped back through the door, as well as the marker.

In black pen it read:

**Leave me alone.**

She sighed, slipping the paper back under the door, "I can't leave you alone. Don't you want to be free?"

The paper returned:

**Get out of here.**

"I won't get out of here! Not until you're out of this stupid dungeon!", she growled, lightly kicking the door and slipping it back under once more.

It returned once more:

**You can't help me.**

"Yes I can.", she insisted, "Please, I'm begging you."

You're lying. I won't fall for it.

"I'm not lying!", it took every bit of strength to fight off the tears that threatened her composure, "I'm going to help you! I'm risking allot now and I've come too far to just turn back!"

Silence followed until the paper's returned once more.

**You don't know what you're doing.**

"I'm well aware I don't know what I'm doing.", she sighed, "That won't stop me. I have no choice now. I have to do everything he says.

**Who are you talking about?**

"You wouldn't understand."

**Try me.**

"Don't laugh at me."

**I couldn't if I wanted to.**

"W-What do you mean?"

**Nothing. Keep talking.**

"W-Well..", she hesitated, taking a quick look around, "Would you believe me if I told you, there's a little..demon-person in my head?"

**Yes. What has he told you, how much do you know?**

The writing looked scribbled, as if he'd written it in some sort of haste.

"I know you have black-blood. He wants to free you. He wants me to free you, that's why I'm here."

She purposely left out the part involving her "handing him over". She wasn't sure if it was a good sign. Then again..The oni wanted him free, it had to be for the best, right?

**You shouldn't. I'm dangerous.**

"I don't believe that, if you were, why would they keep you in a dungeon built under the academy. An academy full of students."

**There are a lot of things you don't understand.**

"I know.", she sighed, "That doesn't mean I can't try. That doesn't mean I want to help you any less."

**Are you sure about this? I can't guarantee your safety..**

"I can take care of myself. It's you that I'm worried about. How long have you been locked up in here?"

She sat cross-legged on the floor, with her back leaning on the door.

**I don't know.**

"W-What do you mean you don't know?"

**I don't know the date. Not the year, the day, nothing.**

"I-I'm sorry..I had no idea."

**It's not your fault.**

"Does your family know you're here?"

**No. Nobody know's I'm here. Nobody cares.**

"What?! Somebody has to care!"

**No.**

Silence.

"...I care."

Five minutes. More silence.

**Thank you, Maka.**

She sighed a breath of relief, "I can't do it right this minute but I'll figure something out. You're not going to stay in here, okay?"

No response. She assumed he'd heard her.

"I'll come back later, okay? I need to get to class."

Silence.

She took the opportunity to run down the halls once more, stumbling upon the DWMA hallways. The halls she could get used to. They were a bit Gothic in architecture regarding the skulls lining each wall, but other than that they were much more inviting than the dungeon walls.

She met up with Black*Star and Tsubaki, who questioned her about being at school so early. She merely shook it off and played innocent, avoiding any curious gazes. She was the first one at school, much to her luck and dismay. Luckily, no nosy students had tried to pry themselves into her business. So long as they stayed out of her way, everything would be fine.

Everything would be fine. The lie she constantly told herself every time she'd have a moment of doubt. A moment of hesitation, and the little demon would begin a screaming match. She was unable to scream back at him during school, however. She was painfully aware that the demon knew it too, and took it as an opportunity to have one-sided arguments with her. Nothing she couldn't ignore, though. She still somehow managed to get her work done, up until eight a.m. when he'd alert her it was time to go.

She gathered her things, requested a bathroom break, and wandered down into the familiar halls. Once there, she settled herself in front of the door once more, silently as she slid a fresh piece of paper under the door, along with a black marker. It was hard to read in the dark, but she had good eyesight.

"I'm here. Have they fed the prisoners yet?"

It took a moment, but the eventual sound of chains rattling assured her he was still there, and hopefully unharmed.

The paper's passed under the door saying:

**No, they haven't gotten to me yet.**

"When was the last time you've eaten anything?"

**Yesterday around this time and midnight that same day.**

"Midnight? They feed you at midnight?"

**Yes.**

"...Good food?"

**No.**

"Sorry.", she mumbled.

**Stop saying sorry, it isn't your fault.**

"I know but it's still unfair. Do you know why you're in here?"

**You don't?**

"No, why? Should I?"

**Most of the students know why I'm here. Haven't you heard the rumors?**

"What rumors?"

**What exactly ****_do_**** you know about me?**

"You have black-blood in your body."

**Is that it?**

"...I don't know. You're a boy, aren't you?"

**Yes, but that's not the point. Why are you trying to help me if you don't know who I am?**

"It's the right thing to do.", she sighed.

**The right thing to do is leave me in here.**

"I can't do that."

**Why not?**

"I..I just can't.", she sighed, keeping the little oni in the back of her mind.

**You're innocent.**

"What? I'm what?"

**You don't know anything, which is good. If you know too much, you'll end up like me.**

"What are you saying? You're here because you know something you shouldn't?"

**No. I'm here because of..**

The words following had been scribbled out, and replaced with:

**Get back to class.**

She sighed, "I'll get back to class but you have to believe in me. I'm going to come back and I'm going to get you out of here.

She received no response and headed off to class. The teacher gave her a curious look and dismissed her to her seat.

The rest of school went by with no problem. She mentally pat herself on the back for getting the prisoner to speak to her, this was going well so far. She only hoped by the end of the week, the prisoner would be free and her mother would be proud. Perhaps, this was Maka's chance to expose the lingering secret. The little secret kept under everybody's nose. The secret only she'd had the courage to investigate.

That was just who she was. She was a curious person, and a bookworm at that. Anything worth knowing, she certainly would not just leave alone.

Like Soul Eater. He was worth knowing. He was the faded memory which managed to cloud her mind and silence a room at the mention of his very name. It was intriguing, and she didn't mean to, no, she definitely didn't mean to press Black*Star into telling her, but he did. He did and she was thankful, she could think clearly now. She identified the obstacle in front of her and now, she was going to brave it.

Just like her Mama.

Just like he Mama, she would come out the victor.

* * *

Midnight. A promising hour to do a bit of detective work, she supposed.

There was nothing particularly against it. They'd in fact, never directly informed her that the dungeon was off-limits. They only informed the other students, who were sent to carry out the message. If she's caught snooping, perhaps she'd get off with a warning. Maybe some form of punishment, but certainly not expulsion, right? Expulsion seemed a bit harsh. Then again, they did keep a dungeon under the school.

She couldn't get over that.

A school attended by children. Teenagers, parents, staff, teachers, whom lived among themselves while they knowingly tread above a floor which concealed the barrier, separating criminals from innocent students.

The dungeon's deserted, much to her satisfaction. Though it was a little scary at night. She noted the bars on the windows, peaking up at moon-lit sky. She sighed. The moon was bleeding, once again. It was a disturbing sight, to say the least, but she shook it off. Her main priority lurked just beyond these doors.

"Are you awake?", she whispered into the window, slipping paper and a marker under the door.

She hoped it wouldn't be too difficult to read in the dark.

The supplies were pushed back, to her dismay. She heard the faint rattling of chains, as if suddenly annoyed with the wall, struggling to break free. Though, however, that could just be the prisoner. Perhaps he was afraid.

"Are you alright? B-...", she hesitated.

She wanted to slap herself silly. She had no idea what his name was. What a shame.

"What is your name?", she whispered.

No reply.

She heard a faint whispering down the hall.

"Alright Sid, that's great...Yes..Yes..I'm here feeding the prisoners now. I'll be alright. Now is not the time for chivalry..Yes, I'm sure I'll be alright. Now, I've got to go..Okay..Bye Sid!"

She recognized that voice. It was none other than the school nurse, Nygus. She sounded as if she was having a conversation..A cell-phone perhaps?

She hadn't panicked yet, and she knew why. The halls were hardly lit at all, and quite deserted. A school nurse wouldn't expect the straight-A new student to lurk around the forbidden dungeon at midnight. The shadows encased her being very well, therefore, she had nothing to worry about.

"Who's there?!"

She spoke too soon.

"I'm warning you, I am a well-trained, deadly weap-! Maka?"

"..."

"Maka is that you?", she called as she approached the shadows.

She panicked, "I..Uh..H-Hello Ms. Nygus."

"Maka? What are you doing here?"

"I-..I volunteered. I requested help..Feeding the prisoners. I'm being on my..community s-service hours."

"Oh, that's strange. I would've sworn they would have sent a teacher. I never expected a student to volunteer for this job, you certainly do take up after your mother, Maka.", she giggled, "Oh well, I suppose since you're here, let's get you started."

She knelt down and placed a bag she'd been holding on the ground. The bag's filled with packaged trays of food and chop-sticks on the side, along with water. It didn't look very delectable, but it wasn't something you'd throw up shortly after eating. No doubt about it, however. It wasn't something you cooked at home, not in front of people, at least.

"I need you to take these trees and give them to the prisoners, alright? Here's a key.", she handed Maka a small, golden key, "The prisoners are all chained up, some more severely than the others, so you have nothing to worry about. Don't interact with them, however. Students must not speak with the inmates. That's why I was so surprised when you mentioned you were a volunteer. That goes against the academy rules..", she sighed, "However, Lord Death has been known to walk on the more.."fuzzy" side. I suppose it makes sense. Oh well, I won't keep you waiting any longer. I'm sure you're waiting to get this done and go home so I'll be leaving you to your work. Have fun Maka!", she waved her off with the bag, walking down the opposite hallway.

This was too easy. However, she couldn't help feel a little guilty..Nygus was so nice, and she trusts her completely. She felt bad about taking advantage. It wasn't right..But neither was keeping a child locked up.

Much to her surprise, there were hardly any inmates. Most of them were fairly silent, and grunted in acknowledgement as she shoved the food gingerly into the cells. Nygus wasn't kidding when she said some prisoners were more.."well-kept" than the others. Some had a measly set of chains, binding them to the wall. Others had four large medal straps clinging to their bodies. She wasn't sure how they ate, but they did. That was enough for her.

She swelled with excitement as she reached the end of the familiar hall. She was finally going to see the boy. Finally, her question would be answered. She would no longer owe the little imp anything. She would be free, and nobody would know it was her...However..That didn't mean..Nygus would get blamed, did it? She hoped not..

"Hello?", she tapped on the door.

Silence.

"I have the key. I'm going to set you free, alright?"

No response. What was she hoping for? A sudden burst of happiness? Who knows how long this poor soul had suffered.

She sighed in slight annoyance, gingerly, slowly unlocking the medal door. It was far heavier than the rest, to her surprise.

Not surprisingly, however, it was purely dark. She couldn't exactly make out the body, but she knew it was there.

"Hello..I'm..I'm..Maka.", she whispered, "I'm going to set you free, alright? Let me..Let me help you out of those chains.", she moved to grab his wrists, but he pulled away, sinking into the furthest corner of the little cell.

"W-What are you doing? You want me to free you, don't you? Let me see your wrists.."

He shook his head, from what she could tell.

She huffed, "I did not go through all of this trouble just so you could send me aw-!"

She's silenced by the sudden displacement of her feet. She'd been thrown off-balance, and the ground had shaken beneath her feet. The earth quakes, with fear, seemingly. It was frightening. Caught in the middle of an earthquake, underground, in a dungeon, with nothing to hide under. No table to duck under, and the doorway appeared ready for collapsed. A few chunks of old flooring fell off of the ceiling. The ground was dusty.

"W-What's going on?", she stammered as she's thrown back to the ground.

She stood up once more, losing control of her footing yet again. To her dismay, she landed straight into the back wall. Gravity kept her there to its liking, until the earthquake ceased, feeling her limp body had held enough damage as it was. The quake only added to the trembling she felt deep within. Fear struck her entire body, her core, her soul. Her only comfort: a lone prisoner, in no better condition than she was.

She was not picky, however, as she immediately clung to his side. The boy wasn't trembling, she noted. It was just her. It was merely the ground, a simply shake that rattled her so deeply.

Two arms wrapped protectively around her, along with the chains. She paid no mind to them, however. She continued her embrace, ignoring all previous warning.

There was no rational explanation for what had just happened. How had she gone from brave explorer to cowering girl in a short thirty seconds?!

She sighed, fearing the worst was over.

That was far from the case, however. In fact, Maka's secret wasn't coming to a close, not just yet. No, there was still far too much left on her plate, even more with this..this..Boy. The boy with no name, she supposed, since he hadn't mentioned one. Far beyond her comprehension, this boy was a doorway. He was the barrier between what was left of her life of normality, and the black pool of insanity, threatening to consume her.

Normal is boring.

The thought that repeated over again in her head. She was far too used to that. She was too used to boredom. She'd gone this far, what was there left to room. Perhaps, insanity wouldn't be such a bad thing? Perhaps madness consuming her, maybe it would be fun? What if it was her only ticket to a free life? A life in which she wouldn't compare herself to such high expectations. She wouldn't dare search for perfection. A world where she only searched for the sweet smell of fresh air. The rush of adventure, a fight at her feet, the world in her finger-tips.

"My name..", choked out the unfamiliar voice.

Seconds felt like hours.

She felt his arms tighten around her, not enough to hurt her, as he whispered in her ear,  
"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..Soul Eater."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

_**WHAT?!**_


	9. Soul Eater

_**Secrets of the Soul**_

_**Chapter 9 - Soul Eater**_

* * *

Life definitely wasn't easy.

She never believed that, even when she was still in the comforts of Loew village. It wasn't the best town, it was average, nothing amusing. However, when she asked for a slight change in pace, she did not under any circumstances ask to get herself dragged into an entire world of crazy secrets, or lock herself in a gamble for her own sanity! Especially not with an imaginary person, who may or may not exist.

Was it so wrong to want peace?

Her Mother's postcard hadn't helped at all.

Now she sat in the dark cell, mouth covered by the inmate's hand, forced into silence.

She demanded an explanation, and she was going to get one.

"Ouch!", he growled, pulling his hand away as she bit down on the flesh.

"What is wrong with you?!", she angrily whispered.

"Me?! What's wrong with you?! Do you know how much danger you're in?!"

"Do you realize I'm here to help you?!"

"Shut your mouth! Someone will here us, and then we're both screwed!"

She huffed, "There is no way you're Soul Eater."

"What are you talking about?"

"Soul Eater is dead! He's buried in Hook Cemetary!"

"I hate to break it to you but I'm not dead, angel. I'm right here."

Angel? Was that the best he could do?

"Excuse the hell out of me for trying to help you, sharky!"

"What did you just call me?"

"..."

"So you've seen my teeth?"

"...Pictures."

He chuckled, "I guess they weren't all burnt after all."

She was about to reply, before he quickly dropped his grip and pushed her toward the cell door.

"What was that for!"

"You need to get out of here. It isn't safe for you here."

"It isn't safe for you here, either!"

"I'm safer than you are. Isn't it a little late for you to try to rescue dangerous criminals? If I were you, I'd worry about myself."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Right."

"It's true!", she narrowed her eyebrows.

"I believe you.", he lied.

"Liar."

"Thief."

"How am I a thief?!"

"You're stealing me, therefore you're stealing from the academy aren't you? Thief."

"You don't belong to the academy. They don't have anything to do with this!"

Arguable.

"They have everything to do with this.", he corrected.

"What do you mean?", she lowered her voice.

"I'm in here, because of the academy. Anything in this dungeon, behind these cells, belongs to the academy. I'm sole property of the DWMA.", he bitterly chuckled.

"..What did you do to get yourself locked in here?"

"It's not what I did, it's what I am."

"What are you?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

She shook her head, hoping he'd see movement through the darkness.

"Get out of here while you still can. Leave the academy and live your life."

"What are you talking about? None of this makes sense!"

"It's none of your business, why should I tell you anyway?"

She'd had just about enough of this, "TELL ME!"

"Why do you want to know so much?"

"Ever since my Mother sent me that stupid postcard, everything's gone from bad to worse! First, out of nowhere, she sends me money..It's not..", she hesitated, "Unusual..It's just..After that she told me to talk to my Father, and he told me that I was moving here. As soon as that happened, I met Black*Star, an ego-infatuated moron, and a symmetry obsessed rich kid!"

"So you've met Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty?", he chuckled.

"...Right. You know them, don't you? You're friends with Black*Star..Good friends from what I've heard."

Which was far too much already.

She could tell he nodded, "Best friends ever since we joined the academy..", he trailed off, "After the new 'era', a lot of things changed."

"New era?"

"..."

"Soul.", she stated firmly, "You need to tell me everything you know. It's very, very important. Please.", she grit her teeth.

"...Alright. Just try not to run out screaming after I show you. If they knew that you found out about this, they might throw you in here too. That wouldn't be cool at all, right angel?", he smirked.

She sighed, "Get on with the story will you?"

"Well, It's not something I can really tell you.."

"What do you mean?"

"Damn you ask allot of questions."

She huffed, "I have the right. These secrets are really pissing me off."

"I don't know who you are, Albarn, but you need to get out of here. It's not safe for you as long as he's here. You're screwed, don't you know that?"

"Who's here?"

"Just stop asking questions and do yourself a favor. Run. Run far, far away from here."

"I won't run just because you're trying to scare me with some stupid story."

"It's not a story! It's real, it's happening, and as long as he knows you're here, no one is safe. Especially not you."

"Why? Who wants to hurt me?"

"Are you listening to a word I'm saying?"

She huffed, "Look, I'm risking allot for you. Do you have any idea what's going to happen to me if I don't rescue you?"

"What?...Don't tell me.", he groaned, "You made a deal with that little devil guy, didn't you."

"Shut up!", she snapped, "How do you know him anyway?!"

"It doesn't matter. If you're going to get out of here alive, you should know they automatically lock the exits after the prisoners are fed. That means you have ten minutes to get the hell out of here."

"..How many prisoners are there?"

"Counting me?"

She nodded.

"Two."

"...You're kidding, right? Only two?! B-But I thought-"

"Criminals used to flood this place. It was our job to get those freaks off the street and into these cells, but ever since he took over..They've all been set free."

"You're kidding..Who is he? This seems like a normal school!"

"You're blind if you believe that. Not everything is always what it seems, Maka. Get that through your head. Maybe you were living in your little dream land back in wherever the hell you came from, but here you're just as vulnerable as we are."

"You..Why you..You..You little-!"

"Five minutes."

She held her breath and took his hand, swiftly and silently, pushing the door open.

The halls were deserted, as were the cells, as were each and every corridor. No sign of Nygus, or any other prisoners, remained. Now it all made sense. Why no one was ever allowed in the dungeon. Why it was always so silent. Never any outbreaks. Its deserted, minus two people. One of them remaining a mystery, the other trailing right behind her as she stumbled about in the dark.

"Where are we going?", he whispered as they reached the stairs leading down to the open road.

"Home. I'll hide you there."

"We're walking there aren't we."

"What?", she snapped, "Do you have a better idea?"

He shrugged, "They took my Harley, so no."

"...You...Never-mind.", she sighed.

* * *

She'd never run so fast in her life. She sped the entire way here, Soul running right beside her.

"You're fast.", he remarked as they walked into the small apartment, "Nice legs."

Slapping his shoulder, she declared, "Pervert!"

"I didn't mean it that way, tiny-tit's."

_MAKA-CHOP_!

"WHAT THE HELL?!"

"Don't call me that! I just saved you and that's how you repay me?!"

He shrugged, "I never asked you to save me, did I?"

She sighed, "Why are you so against this?! Let me help you! We'll start by contacting Black*Star, he's been waiting for...", she trailed off.

"What?", he raised an eyebrow.

"I almost forgot.", she sighed, "You need to see this, alright?"

"What? See what? Wait, woah, Maka!", he protested as she dragged him out the door once more.

"Where are we going?!", he called as she pulled him down the deserted street, down the block, all over Death City.

"Here!", she declared, lightly panting as she pointed to a sign on the gate.

"Hook Cemetery?", he read aloud, "Why are we here?"

Covering his mouth, she held a finger up to her face, "Shh."

They ducked into the shadows, as another figure approached a nearby grave.

_"I knew you'd show up."_, she smiled silently.

"Hey buddy.", Black*Star grinned as he knelt over the grave stone, "Long time no see, huh?"

"..."

"It's okay. This time, Maka's gonna bring you back to life. This time I'm sure of it! She can do it, I know she can. She's the one that's gonna save us."

"..."

Rubbing the back of his head, he weakly chuckled, "I can do it myself, I mean sure, a star like me can handle anything..But a job like this is big enough for two people. I mean, there's no need to hog a perfect spotlight like this, is there? A god like me shares with his people!"

"..."

"But, whatever. You'll be here soon, right?"

"..."

"Yeah, I know you will. You should hurry up though. Basketball isn't the same without a worthy opponent."

"..."

"Have you seen enough?", whispered Maka.

"...Black*Star..", he sighed, "You idiot. They fooled you too."

Without warning, he stood up and declared, "BLACK*STAR! You idiot! I thought a "guy like you" didn't fall for stupid tricks!"

Black*Star turned around, facing the albino male standing at the far corner of the cemetery, with a friend by his side.

"...SOUL?!"

* * *

**There you have it. I'm not dead, updating soon.**


	10. Stein

_**Secrets Of The Soul**_

_**Chapter 10 - Stein**_

* * *

"Black*Star! Get off of Soul!"

"This isn't Soul, Maka! It's an impostor!"

"I'm not an impostor you idiot, get off!"

"Black*Star! Get off of him! I'm telling the truth!"

"Soul is dead! He died! He wouldn't come back to life, I haven't even revived him yet!"

Seconds after their reunion, Black*Star had grown a brain and realized there was a highly, highly slim possibility that Soul would just suddenly come to back to life one day. Once he'd taken that into consideration, he took it upon himself to attack and straddle Soul, pinning him to the ground. Though he hadn't shown it and acted otherwise, a part of him must have believed that Soul truly was dead, doomed to never return. However, his recovery process was exceedingly slow and unhealthy. Therefore, who would Maka be, if she hadn't stepped in? She had her own issues in the matter..

Then again, there was also the problem with the demon. How was she to explain what's to come? Soon, very soon, she would have to hand over the boy, to a being she hadn't even known existed.

"Black*Star, let me explain!", cried Maka, "He's telling the truth, I swear!"

"Prove it!"

"How am I supposed to prove it, you dumb-ass?! Get off of me! This is so not cool!"

"...What did you just say?"

"I said-!"

Releasing the boy, he pulled him into a rough, angry hug, "It is you! This is awesome! Where the hell did you go, man?!"

"I..Can't...Breath...", he choked.

"Black*Star, you're choking him. Let go!"

"No way, if I do that he'll run away again!"

"If you don't do it, I might actually die this time!"

"Never-mind the reunion!", shouted Maka, "We have more important things to worry about."

They nodded, breaking apart and standing at her full attention.

"Is there somewhere private we can talk?"

"Is Death Scythe in town?"

"Who?"

"He's the former Death Scythe."

Nudging Soul's shoulder, Black*Star quickly corrected, "He means the vice-principal."

"..Well..I don't know. What does he look like?"

"Red hair, suit and tie, kind of a womanizer."

"...Is his name, by any chance, Spirit Albarn?"

"I don't know. He changed his name after he became a Death Scythe. Since I've been locked up all this time, I have no idea what happened to him...I don't even know if they spared him."

"They had to have spared him! But..If not, I guess we could always go to Stein.", added Black*Star.

"Stein? Professor Stein, the science teacher?"

Soul shrugged, "Last I heard, he was Death Scythe's old partner. Before he found a new Meister, that is."

"None of this makes sense. Why are you people so dependent on your Meisters?"

"Are you nuts? A weapon can't fight without their Meister. Everybody knows that."

"Shut up, Soul!", snapped Black*Star, "We'll talk about it when we get to Steins place. He still lives in that creepy lab, it's not too far from here."

Shrugging again, he sighed, "Whatever you say man."

Maka ignored the nonsensical chatter, resuming her own thoughts. Now that she had the boy right where she wanted him, what was she expected to do? She could ask for help..But..That would add to her debt. However, once she turned over the boy, her debt would be completely repaid..And if she didn't, she'd lose her sanity, forever.

On the other hand, was it worth it? Would she even want to keep her sanity, knowing full-well what she was about to destroy? The bond between brothers..Friendship..Trust..All broken. She'd never be able to show her face at the academy again, but who would blame her? Then if she lost her sanity, she'd be unable to return either way. Getting rid of the demon on the inside? Impossible.

"Maka."

She dragged her attention toward Soul, snapping a finger in front of her face.

"Huh? What is it?"

"Are you coming or not?"

"I..I guess so.", she stuttered.

How was he so calm after all that's happened to him? After all that's about to happen? What did the demon want with him..

Hardly paying attention, she wandered calmly behind Black*Star and Soul, who led her to a foreign part of Death City. They stopped once they reached the outskirts of an unkempt, gray building. Much like his coat, sutures spread across the entire building.

"This is where Stein lives?"

They nodded.

It took a minute or two, but after a strange rattling noise and a thud, Stein rolled out of the building, awkwardly placed on his swivel chair.

Hitting the ground with a thud, he lazily greeted the children.

"Hello Black*Star, Maka, I see you have Soul with you. I was wondering how long it would be until one of you rescued him. I have to admit, I'm a little surprised. I thought for sure it would be Black*Star breaking in there."

"You knew about this all along?!", shouted Maka, "How could you leave Soul in that place all this time! You're a teacher, you're supposed to care about all of your students!"

"I do care about my students, Maka, but things don't work here the way they do in Loew Village. We have our own methods for resolving issues, and right now our hands our tied. We can't move a muscle to save him, but you can. So can Black*Star, but as you can see, no one in the right mind would have dug up his grave, how would he have known that Soul was even alive?"

"He has a point, Maka.", interrupted Soul, "Everyone, friends, students, family, they all thought I was dead. They still do. You, Black*Star, and the staff at the academy are the only ones who know I'm alive."

"Why would they do that to you? Stein, I want answers, now!"

"You're an impatient one, aren't you?", he sighed, lighting his cigarette, "Then again, I guess I can't blame you. Come on in."

Following Stein into the building, they weren't quite sure what to expect. Usually in situations like this, the mad scientist lures his prey into a false sense of security, and knowing Stein, that would pose for immediate dissection. Avoiding all chances of that happening, Maka kept her guard up.

It was only fair that she was extremely surprised when she entered the living room, only to find the entire place decorated in feminine decor. Flowers were held in beakers, a few placed on the table, the couch looked whole and it might have been the only thing that wasn't decorated with sutures.

Then, out stepped the answer to so many questions forming in each of their minds.

"Marie? What are you doing here?", gasped Maka, "You didn't tell me you and Stein were...Married?"

"They don't have the same last names, though. They don't look married to me.", shrugged Black*Star.

Soul remained silent, absorbing the situation.

"Calm down.", Stein sighed, "We're not married. Marie is staying with me until some personal business is settled. In no means, does that mean we are married...As you can see, she added her own feminine touch to the place..I couldn't stop her."

Marie looked a little disappointed, but she nodded, "You're right. I did add a bit of feminism. The best way to clear a mind is to take comfort in your own home. Before I moved in, he didn't have a single cup or vase to be seen. Only beakers."

"Can we please, get to the point?", groaned Soul.

"...Soul?!", she gasped, before rushing over to pull the boy into a tight death-hug, "Is it really you?! What's happened to you?! Are you alright?! Who saved you?!"

Choking, he pushed her away.

"I saved him, Marie.", sighed Maka, slightly swelled with guilty, "I found him in the dungeon under Death City. You're a teacher, aren't you? I thought the staff at the DWMA knew he was alive.."

"I was here for a very short time, Maka. I was called here for an important meeting, along with the other Death Scythes."

Stein shot her a strange look, before urging her to continue.

Regaining her train of that, she added, "I and the other vice-principals...We weren't able to stop what happened. We had no control over it. Death Scythe wasn't here at the time so we were unable to..Well, Stein can tell you the rest."

"It isn't important, Maka.", he sighed as he took a puff off of his cigarette, "What's important now, is that Soul is safe. But there's no doubt that they'll come looking for him once they find out he's escaped. We need to find a safe place for him. So long as Soul is free, you're all in very grave danger. Do you understand?"

They nodded.

"Good. Now, we need a volunteer. Since Black*Star's already living with Tsubaki, that leaves you, Maka.", he pointed toward her, "You'll need to hide Soul in your apartment. It will look the least suspicious, since you're still a new student. You haven't been here that long, but you're already an honor student. No teachers should suspect you, and since Marie and I know about this, you shouldn't worry that much. If something comes up, we'll vouch for you, but I'm afraid that's all we can do."

Marie unhappily added, "Stein's right. We can only do so much for you now. It's up to you, Maka. We're leaving the rest in your hands."

"B-But..", she stuttered, "I don't understand what I'm fighting for! Why are there so many secrets? What happened here that I don't know about!"

Exchanging looks throughout the room, they fell into silence.

"She has the right to know.", sighed Black*Star, "She rescued Soul, that's difficult enough for even a guy like me to pull off. She at least deserves to know what she's getting into."

Soul stepped forward, "Maka..As long as you know the secret, there's a chance you'll never be safe again. You're ignorant, which is good. It could save your life. You're already risking at least that much since you saved me. You could end up just like me. We don't want that for you. If you want to back out, you-"

Quickly, she gripped the leather of his jacket, "I won't turn my back on this, Soul. I don't care if I'm not safe. I'm risking this much already, I should at least go all the way."

She released him, dusting herself off.

Stein chuckled before taking another puff off his cigarette, "I think we've found a great Meister. What do you think, Marie?"

Marie giggled happily, "It's dangerous..But..Somehow I think I can trust these kids. I believe in you. Remember, you're never alone. You'll always have us in spirit, and you have friends. Important friends who will always be there to help you, alright? Don't be afraid to ask for help. You're a strong kid, Maka. We don't want you to feel like you have to do this alone."

Soul hesitated, before asking, "Are there any other survivors?"

Stein grinned like a mad-man, "Many. We've kept them well hidden. They should be safe as long as no one spots you. I doubt the staff will give away our little secret, but the end of the month is coming up quickly. That means, our inspection is coming up too. They'll already be a little suspicious of Maka, but as long as we don't give them a reason to worry, we won't have to either."

"Who survived?"

"Who survived what?", asked Maka.

"Stein, tell her!", demanded Black*Star, "She has to know!"

"Personally, I could care less about whether she knows or not. I get the feeling that she'll be safe.", he glanced over to Soul, before turning his attention back to Black*Star, "I can't say the same for the rest of you."

"What are you talking about?", she asked again in slight annoyance.

"Do you really want to know, Maka?", he chuckled.

"We can't guarantee that you won't end up like me.", sighed Soul.

"I think she can do it. This is Maka after all, Kami is her mother.", smiled Marie.

"Of course she can! She brought Soul back to life! She's almost as big a star as me by now!", added Black*Star.

Biting back a growl, she replied with confidence, "I can handle it! I'm not scared, and I'm not reckless! I'll be fine!"

Stein cackled like a mad-men, took another puff of his cigarette, and finally added,

"Then we'll tell you."


	11. Stein's Secret

_**Secrets Of The Soul**_

_**Chapter 11-Stein's Secret**_

* * *

"Listen closely.", he began, "I'm only going to say this once."

The children and Marie sat on the couch, paying close attention.

"Death City has a secret. We've hidden it from the public eye for quite some time now. Lately, a few secrets have been slipping away, and people have been getting angry. We aren't exactly a normal school, and our students aren't so normal either. In fact, every one of them are a load of freaks and weirdos. But I can guess you've expected as much, Maka.", he chuckled, gesturing toward Black*Star, who for once-shrugged the joke off, "I assume Black*Star and Soul don't have to pay as much attention as you do, Maka. They've learned first-hand, everything this school is about. In doing so, they've also put themselves in a great amount of danger."

Maka raised her hand, "I don't understand. What's the secret, why is it hidden from the public? Is it bad? Why are they freaks?"

"Save your questions til' the end.", he sighed, taking a puff off his cigarette, for the fifteenth time, "We're freaks because we're not normal. I'm not normal, Soul isn't normal, you aren't normal. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty, none of them are normal. In fact, they're one of the only survivors.", he chuckled before he continued, "I could explain why they aren't normal, but I think a demonstration would be easier. Soul, would you do the honors?"

Hesitantly, he stood up, "I guess so.."

It happened right before her eyes. In a flash of strange light, the boys body began to shift, change and form into something..Something..Less than human.

"What..What is he?", she gasped, unable to contain her voice, "What is he?! His..His arm-!"

"I'm a weapon, Maka.", he sighed, "This is what I am."

She stared cautiously before she stood up to investigate. Circling his body, his arm, she felt the steel medal that seemed to connect with his skin. The blade could be identified as a scythe, however, it lacked a handle. The blade was a deep red, with jagged black zigzags running across the length. The tip was sharp-as she expected.

In an odd way, this made sense.

"Stein.", she began, taking her seat once more, "You said I wasn't normal. Am I..Like Soul?"

"No. You're not like Soul, you're a Meister. Just like your mother."

"Is that what you and Lord Death were talking about, when I first arrived? Why would you keep something like this a secret from me?"

"We wanted to make sure you were capable of handling something like this, Maka. It takes a powerful soul to stop a Kishin, and we decided to put yours to the test. However, we weren't expecting you to reach Soul so quickly. You definitely pushed your powers to the limit. Tell me, how did that feel? Your soul perception."

"My..What?"

He put his cigarette out, "I see. You still haven't perfected that. Well, aside from whatever may or may not be pushing your powers..A Meister is someone with the ability to see another persons soul, thus, soul perception. Their bodies are a bit stronger than humans, as are the weapons. Weapons are humans with weapon blood in their veins. They originated from experiments conducted by a witch quite a while ago. Since then, humans have been able to turn into weapons. As you witnessed, Soul is a weapon. He's a scythe."

"If this has been going on so long, why do you keep it a secret?"

"Well, that's a little complicated. If it hadn't been for Lord Death, weapons and Meisters would have been eliminated some time ago. People were afraid of what they might do to humanity, naturally, so they wanted them destroyed. Every last one of them. However, that didn't work out. Humans only believe that weapons and Meisters no longer exist, but that's far from the case. I'm not surprised you haven't heard about it, Maka. Loew Village, once upon a time, was once home to enchanters. They no longer reside there, or at least, not that we know of, so it's no surprise that humans have infested the place. I doubt they're very familiar with weapons or Meisters at all. The village is a pretty remote place, and seeing as how magic weapons originated in Death City, I see how humans have managed to put it off as a fairy tail."

"Stein is a Meister.", interrupted Marie, "He's a very strong one, in case you were wondering. I'm his current weapon partner, Marie Mjolnir. My life was spared because I promised the counsel I would teach without the mention of magic weapons, soul resonating, or soul perception. It's a difficult promise to keep, but I've managed to teach without getting caught...However, I'm afraid, teaching is all I can do for them. Training is out of the question."

"Wait. I don't understand.", said Maka, "You keep mentioning something that happened..Survivors..People who won't let you come out of secrecy. Who are they? Are they bad?"

"Very bad.", nodded Stein, "In a way, they're like us. None of them are human..However, their source of power is forbidden. It makes a huge difference. They have slightly greater power, but with that power, they lose pieces of their souls. Their minds are swallows by insanity and madness, and as a reward, they're given great strength and power, that only those with strong souls are able to beat. They're called Kishins."

"Kishins?"

"Yes. They feed off of the souls of the innocent. That's partially why humans are so afraid of us. Back when there was no control, kishins or rogue Meisters and weapons would run around, killing anyone they meet, devouring their souls on the spot. That's what triggered the hatred. Madness began to infected humans, and they turned on us. Not that we could blame them. They're just scared beings who were caught in the middle of a war. That's all.", he chuckled, cranking the screw in his head.

"They eat soul's? That's disgusting!"

"Don't knock it til' you try it.", silently added Soul.

"There are three kinds of souls in the universe.", continued Stein, "A human soul, the most basic soul. They're often a bright blue, and they belong solely to humans. Meisters and weapons have them to, despite their magic powers. We're the same in soul, just not body or mind. Then there are the kishin souls. Those, are the souls weapons like Soul Eater eat. They're a deep red, and they have no particular taste from what I've heard..But they're safer than human souls. The main objective for a weapon, is to have their Meister train them, and defeat and swallow ninety-nine kishin souls, and one witches soul. Then and only then, will they become a Death Scythe, like your father, Maka.", he continued before she could interrupt again, "A witches soul is just as it sounds. It belongs to a witch, and it's purple. I'm not sure how that tastes, either. Not many people I know have seen or ever swallowed a witches soul. In this day and age, it's rare to meet a witch and live, but not impossible. I've met a few a while back, and vile ones at that."

Maka restrained herself as a billion questions raced through her mind.

"Get on with it Stein.", groaned Soul.

"Right. Humans never realized it, but we did our best to protect them. Silently. We destroyed kishins who threatened humanity and purged their souls. As a result, we trained and powered ourselves, away from the human eye. We kept them out of it and developed a secret system. The academy was formed in order to train students, but once more and more humans started enrolling, we had to shake it up a bit. We lie and say Meisters are merely well-behaved students, and weapons are their partners. Death Scythe is the weapon of Lord Death himself known as the "principal" to mortals, and Death Scythe being known as the "Vice-Principal"

She listened carefully as their lies began to add up.

"Well, it started a year ago, with the release of Kishin Asura. A powerful witch released him from his prison, since Lord Death was unable to kill him at the time, and Asura escaped with great power. He's surrendered his entire soul to madness, and he's currently known as one of the most powerful kishin out there. He isn't impossible to beat, but you'd have to have a pretty powerful soul to even match a quarter of his strength.", he lit his cigarette before continuing, "However, we were surprised to say the least, that he didn't want to fight. Instead, he wanted a role of authority. Then and only then, he would spare the lives of humans everywhere, and wouldn't harm innocent people. We thought it was out of character for him, until he showed us his true intentions. In a way, he was, and always has been, siding with the humans. He wants to see a world where weapons and Meisters no longer exist. A purged world. As you know, we had no choice but to agree. Our hands were tied. One by one, before our very eyes, he picked away at our students. Some were executed, some went missing, some ended up like Soul, and only the lucky ones were spared. Black*Star, Tsubaki, Kidd, Liz and Patty. All of them are lucky. Kidd is Lord Death's son, which works in his favor. He's a shinigami, a reaper, which rips a loophole in the kishins contract with the academy. The rest were able to disguise themselves as humans by never resuming their weapon forms and never using soul perception."

"By picking away at the students..You mean..He..?"

"Allot of people died, Maka.", interrupted Soul, "My life was spared but even I don't know why."

"He's right. To this day it's a mystery as to why, out of all of our students, they spared him. I believe it may involve some inside connections, perhaps a heart unwilling to kill him, but in a sense I find it unlikely. I've never know Soul to be much of a people person. He never had a Meister at the academy."

"_Great."_, she huffed inwardly, _"Another secret."_

"Getting back to the story. Kishin Asura had obtained an official power, greater than Lord Deaths. The school board had found out about our underground management-meaning they discovered our lack of inspections, regulations, and strange occurrences. You see, even without the Kishin, children died frequently. They risked their lives in battle and the boards found that a bit strange. Seeing as we underwent little to no official management, Asura asserted himself as a point of power. They now consider him the superintendent. It wasn't long before he made a few changes. He demanded immediate execution of both, those who oppose him, and anyone who has so much of a drop of weapon or Meister blood in their body."

"So, just because he has power..He can execute these students? And no one will stop him?!"

"We would have been able to stop him sooner, but at the time, Death Scythe wasn't around and neither were any of the others. The fight was lost and Asura was released. We were unable to track him down in time. However, that doesn't mean there isn't any other hope for us. That's part of the reason you were summoned here, Maka. We assumed this was the last we would hear of Asura, and he would leave us alone from then on..But we were wrong. Recently he's begun tracking down other weapon and Meisters spread across the world. Young, old, sick, healthy, weak or strong, no one is safe. Kami, your mother, found out and that must have been why she called on you. She's currently in hiding and she lacks a weapon partner. However, your powers have yet to reach their full potential and we've already seen impressive things from you, Maka."

"So..I..I have to stop the Kishin? Then everything will go back to normal, right?"

"Sort of. We aren't for sure the Kishin is alone. We've found traces of a higher power residing among Asura. We don't know if he's deployed allies, but if he has, there's no question that they're dangerous. It's impossible to expect you to do it alone, not to mention unreasonable..No matter how entertaining it may be. Track down the other survivors. They'll help you."

"Right..You said Kidd, Liz and Patty, Tsubaki and Black*Star are survivors, right?"

"Right. But there are more. We at the staff are unable to help you. They've made a promise that the minute DWMA staff pulls anything suspicious, they'll go for the students. We can't risk that, so our hands our tied. In the mean time, if I'm correct, Kim Diehl, Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupre, Ox Ford, Harvard D. Eclair, and Hiro have survived the horrific experience. Hiro may not be of any used to us. He lacks a weapon, as do you, Maka, so we'll just put him off. There's also an ally who may be willing to help us, but she has no particular strengths other than assistance. Her name is Blair. She's not a witch, but she does possess an abnormal amount of magical power that should be of use to us. I'm not quite sure about the details, but from my understanding, she's more than willing to help Soul, with anything."

Soul shuttered a little, it went unnoticed.

"So I just have to track them down and they'll help me right? What makes you think the Kishin won't suspect us?"

"He will. That's what we're hoping for. He'll believe the students are forming a type of rebellion, and in an act of authority, he'll investigate the issue. Staff will have no problem making him believe the teachers are arranging everything, and while he's focused on us, you students should have no problem gathering here every other day and arranging a battle strategy. Am I right?"

She nodded, "I can do this. But..What if they do find out that we're involved?"

"If that's the case, you might want an extra pair of arms on your team..Which brings us to our next step. You see, Soul wasn't the only life spared that day. A while back, Marie and I rescued a child who was being held in the dungeon for quite some time. It's interesting, really. His own mother locked him up. Despite his small appearance, he'll be able to help you."

"Who is he?"

"I think I remember that kid.", said Soul, "His cell was down the hall. He disappeared a while ago though. I didn't know you were the guys who rescued him."

"Well, Marie's a softy. In the mean time, let's introduce him, shall we?"

They nodded and followed silently as Stein led them out to the backdoor, barely propped open.

"Come on in.", he grinned as he opened the door,

"_Crona._"

* * *

** I think I abuse you guys with the cliff hangers I leave you. Especially when I'm too lazy/don't have time to write and you end up waiting what seems like a decade for the next chapter. Well, I'll do my best to get on top of this now.**


End file.
